


Trigger-Happy

by noire_lace



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fable 3, Reaver/Alice - Freeform, Reaver/OC - Freeform, broody teen alert, fable, no actual rape but cmon it's Reaver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noire_lace/pseuds/noire_lace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partners usually flock to his bed, but Alice Crowl proves to be a challenge to Reaver from the moment she is spirited into Albion. Tenderhearted, opinionated, & uninterested in his attempts to seduce, Reaver decides that Alice would be the perfect plaything to liven up his increasingly-boring routine. However, The Crawler wants to lay claim on her as well, & for some reason, something about Alice makes Reaver want to feel... human again. Reaver's new toy may prove to be more difficult to tame than he anticipated. //Reaver&OC // Updates on Tuesday evenings, CMT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ladies & gents, welcome to my fanfiction. In case any of you were concerned, yes, I am the original author (Understated Elegance), I am simply moving my stories from fanfiction.net to here. While useful & readily available, the site isn't very hospitable to anyone with kinks or anything non-vanilla, & my work has gotten a bit of hate in the past; it's one thing to not care for something, but some people are seriously confused as to what is & isn't rape.
> 
> Anyway, here's to a new site, & hopefully a better reception. I will still be posting on DeviantArt in the future. The best way to keep up with what I'm doing is tumblr. Everything is under lala-kitty, so it should be easy to find me.~

"You're not going to put on any make-up?"

Alice looked up at her mother after pulling the straightening iron from her hair, the hot tresses within the clasp floating all the way down to her waist. Alice rolled her eyes & stood up, only to be pushed back into the seat in front of her vanity rather forcefully. Without asking for permission, Mary Crowl pulled Alice's hair away from her face before she reached into an unused drawer where all of Alice's makeup was. Alice narrowed her eyes. Hadn't she thrown away the lipstick at the top over a week ago?

"Mum, I think my boyfriend doesn't give a damn if I wear ten pounds of make-up, or none at all," Alice grumbled, still unable to dodge her mother, "I'm old enough to pick what I wear when going out. Lay off it, okay?"

"Alice, you can't just go on a date looking like the homeless," her mother chided, irritation lacing her usually smooth voice, "Believe me, I know what men like in a woman." Alice refused to respond & closed her eyes as her mother got straight to work & covered a few zit scars at the chin some on the forehead with substantial concealer, then proceeded to cover her daughter's face with another one. Alice hated this; Mary was so concerned with not only her own appearance, but her daughter's. When Alice's father walked out on the woman after finding out that an affair led to pregnancy, she had convinced herself that the only way females could function in the world was through beauty. The stupid woman couldn't accept that she needed to keep her legs shut instead. Of course, Alice would never admit any of this aloud; her mother was seriously crooked in her thinking, but in the end, she was only doing what she thought would help Alice, misguided or not.

Alice finally opened her eyes & tried not to grimace at her reflection while her mother mad a point to re-straighten parts of her hair that weren't perfectly flattened. Her pale skin now looked flawless under a thick layer of expensive make-up, thanks to her mother's efforts, certainly not a natural look, but at least the lipstick was a neutral shade & her eyes weren't covered in anything flashy or dark. Before Alice was allowed to leave her room, Mary had picked out a maroon, long-sleeved top that Alice avoided whenever possible, but knowing Mary, leaving in a t-shirt wasn't going to happen. & here she thought actually putting effort into wearing a skirt herself would count for something.

"& put in your contacts," Alice's mother said, handing her contacts that 'corrected' her daughter's hetero-chromatic eyes. At birth, Alice had been blessed with one blue eye, & one green. One of the nurses in the nursery had ominously told Mary that Alice's eye colors signified one was born with magical or spiritual favor; Alice's mother had laughed it off & insisted her daughter was just an oddball.

Even if she wasn't superstitious, Mary insisted that Alice try to fit in better from a young age, encouraging the girl to start wearing color contacts that made her eyes an evenly-distributed hazel color. Alice hated them, but once again, Mary argued that Alice needed to make an effort to be more beautiful, & that eyes that were two different colors were too lop-sided to be beautiful. The rift between mother & daughter grew, another small thing that made Alice resent her. Even though Alice was so sure that deep down, Mary meant to be helpful, she wondered what was so hard about accepting that she wanted to be a tomboy that wore plugs & t-shirts.

Once her contacts were secured, Alice's hair was pulled into a feminine, sweeping bun & a headband, her look finally feminine enough for Mary to get off of her case long enough to get out the front door. Finally able to get a little excited, Alice escaped the house & headed towards the city, having a good feeling about her date tonight, despite her mother's meddling. Her boyfriend, James, a kind guy who was a bit older than her, was a dream come true. Alice had met him at nearby community college when she got lost on her tour, & after showing her around campus himself & taking her out on a few dates, she was confident that she'd found a person she could spend a lot of time with in the future. He laughed at her awkward attempts at humor, & didn't seem to be put off at all by her punk style or aversion to girly clothing, the complete opposite of what her mother was trying to get her to lure in.

..._..._...

Alice sighed as she kicked a bit of gravel that graced the streets of the London Cinema. James still hadn't arrived for their date, even though he was the one that set everything up & made her promise to be on time. Since she was starting classes in a couple weeks, it would probably be pretty hard for them to spend very much time outside of school for a while, & he said that it would be his treat. But now he was almost two hours late, & Alice was done waiting around; their movie was already halfway done now. While waiting in the shopping center, the bored young woman had bought new plugs, strolled through the arcade twice, & even bought herself two refills of strawberry soda. Now she was cranky, had to pee, & was still in a damn skirt that she constantly had to readjust so it wouldn't wrap around her waist.

Looking at her watch once more, she finally gave up on waiting for James to show up & headed home. Maybe he thought they were supposed to meet at her house? At any rate, she didn't have her cell phone on her because she'd been so quick to leave the house, so calling him yet was out of the question. Part of her hoped that he was back at her place, waiting for her to get there with tickets to a show later than she thought, or worried because she'd taken off without a way to contact her. At the very least, she could call him & he would have a good reason for not showing, James wasn't the kind of scum bag to stand up someone without cause. But after a long trek to her house, Alice stopped at the front steps while two familiar voices drifted to her ears, making noises that sounded a little too friendly to be considered a simple evening conversation.

The young woman paled & clumsily unlocked the front door, trying to push down the immediate paranoia taking over her. She was imagining things, her mother was probably watching a trashy television show with the volume up too loud. Finally, the door opened, swinging out to give Alice a clear view of James fucking her mom on the couch. Her James; her boyfriend of two months, the nice, considerate guy she'd been seeing was literally having sex with a woman twice his age, her own damned mother. Unaware of their audience, the two resumed their grinding, passionate kissing & biting whatever skin they could get a hold of; clothes were strewn all around the sofa without care, & the ripped-open condom wrappers on the floor suggested that this wasn't round one. They were just _going at it_ , like she would never catch them. Alice's bag fell in the doorway as her grip went limp, catching the lovers' attention abruptly. She stared at James & Mary, speechless as they stared back at her, both parties equally horrified. There was a sick, undeniable feeling growing in her stomach, & she felt like puking. Of all the disgusting things anyone could have done to her, this… this was just terrible. It was also the last straw.

"Alice, _wait_!"

Alice turned on her heel and ran out of the house, her mother calling after her while James fumbled with his pants in order to give chase. She forced herself to run faster despite all of their shouting & the growing stitch in her side, ignoring the rustling in the bushes and the noise from the traffic on the road. She kept fleeing the scene until the yells of her mother & former boyfriend faded to nothing, but that still wasn't far enough from them. As much as she wanted to just fall to the ground & wallow in self-pity,she couldn't yet, not while those two could catch up to her.

..._..._...

When she stopped running a few blocks away, Alice could feel something closing in on her. She wasn't sure at first when she was preoccupied with her anger & adrenaline, but now, she was _certain_ that someone was following her. Alice looked around as she gasped for breath, wondering what was around her. It was there, lurking in the shadows,  & Alice didn't like it. Something inside kept screaming for her to run, to escape whatever was approaching. Unable to take the feel of her hair standing on end, Alice ran to the nearby diner about a block away & burst in. A couple of old women sitting in the booths watched her with confused expressions as she immediately headed to the single-person bathroom inside & locked the door behind her. She needed to think; collect her thoughts & decide what she was going to do next; going back home tonight was certainly not an option.

Everything that happened today was boiling up inside her, making her just about ready to explode. & now someone was probably following her. Idly, Alice wondered who it could be, & what the hell her pursuer could want; honestly, she could also just be paranoid after running off like that, worried that James or her mother had actually made the effort to catch up with her. But first, she needed to pee. Waltzing over to the toilet, Alice relieved her bladder before going to the sink to wash her hands. She was trying to think of absolutely nothing, lest her brain start frying from information overload.

~~_"You want them dead,"_~~ a voice suddenly hissed from the behind her as she dried her hands in a paper towel, ~~_"Ripped to shreds, begging for forgiveness they know isn't coming. How many times has that whore taken something precious from you?"_~~

Alice froze & turned her entire body around, instantly fearing whatever it was... but nothing was there. Alice chalked up her worries to more paranoia & turned back to the mirror, hoping it would pass. She had enough to worry about right now. The lights began to flicker when Alice finally calmed herself, & this time she was certain that she wasn't alone. Crippling dear began to flood through her trembling body as she propped herself up on the bathroom sink to keep herself from falling to the ground… & as the ground began to tremble, & her body began to sway under its own weight, the source of her fears was upon her.

A large dragon-resembling creature appeared before her from an oily-black puddle on the floor, his four ink black eyes staring intently at her, seeing through her very being; he was assessing her, tilting his head in curiosity at the human before him. His face contorted after agonizing seconds of his staring, & Alice could swear that the frightening monster was smiling at her with his huge, pointed teeth & fierce dog breath, making the nervous sweat on her neck chill. Alice finally found her voice screamed as she fell back into the sink, the black puddle transforming into a living, moving gunk forming & flowing up to drag her into it. She tried her best to evade the creature's grasp by making for the door, but it's reach extended more, successfully wrapping her in tentacles & blankets of inky black goo. Alice screamed once more & felt herself being dragged in as someone began to pound at the door & yell for the manager to come over. Whoever it was, they were too late, the goo migrated to the bathroom mirror & began pulling more insistently on Alice, wrapping one of the tentacles around her mouth to muffle her cries for help.

~~_"Darkness… will consume all,"_~~ the creature crooned as its black goo almost-completely covered Alice's arms  & legs, ~~_"Don't fight it, silly child. Enjoy the one thing that will save you from fear... complete emptiness."_~~

The living slime then pulled Alice into the newly-hollowed mirror's frame, her hands grabbing onto the edges for dear life. For a moment, Alice was able to fight against the black slime, & she thought that maybe she could pull herself out, to yank herself free. But a cruel laugh quickly squashed Alice's hopes & told her that the creature was playing with her before she was finally yanked into the mirror completely & the darkness within. Alice could no longer scream or fight as everything faded to blackness, complete nothingness of the creature's void.


	2. Caged

Reaver sighed as he emptied his goblet of wine once more, gulping down the sweet liquid greedily; a pleasant buzz filled his body with warmth, but he couldn't seem to enjoy it very much at the moment. While the three whores in his bed had more than satiated his needs for the night, they tended to talk a lot when he didn't give them something to put into their mouths. The gossiping was incessant, & he simply detested chattering females so late at night, especially when they weren't even talking about him.

"Ladies, with my deepest regrets, I announce that our wine has diminished for the evening, and I am too tired to keep playing," Reaver finally announced as he climbed out of bed, "You are all relieved of your obligation in my home as of now." His guests whined & pouted at Reaver's sudden curt attitude, but did just as he ordered when his hand reached out & wrapped reflexively around his trusty Dragon Stomper; suddenly they were quiet & began to redress themselves, chastened & sobered. No one wanted to be around the crooked businessman when he had that pistol on hand, his aim was unflinching.

Quickly, the sobered prostitutes dressed & flooded out of Reaver's "pleasure chamber" while Reaver himself poured the rest of the wine bottle into his goblet & drained the remaining alcohol. In the distance he could hear his shameless butler, Barry, flirting with the call girls as they left Reaver's mansion & started their trek back towards town, dismissing the crone of a man with laughs & empty promises to come visit him later. Usually, Reaver would have a carriage bring his company back to Bowerstone, but the idea of mercenaries getting their mitts on these annoying chatter-boxes was just too amusing for him to resist. If they were smart enough, they'd know how to get home safely.

Chucking to himself & shaking his head,Reaver headed back to his bedroom after discarding his goblet & bottle on a table in the pleasure room, climbing into his bed still nude. Why bother with clothes when he was just going to change out of them after a few short hours of sleep? He'd rather spend his money on fun parties than something so useless.

Once settled, the sated man stared up at the looking glass above his bed, wondering when it would get a good use as he made a few faces at his own reflection. He loved the adventurous ideas that sometimes popped into his thoughts of toiling around in the sheets. Maybe tomorrow he would take a few partners to this bed & play with them under this mirror. Oh, the delicious potential. While the opportunities turned in his rather drowsy mind, Reaver noticed something was happening in his new toy. He could see an odd… swirling in the depths of it, something that unsettled him.

Of course, his first reaction was to grab his pistol when a black shadow unmistakably formed into it, & then black sludge filmed onto its surface. The blasted goo began to drip onto his fine sheets, & Reaver cocked his firearm. As he aimed, the blob formed into the shape of a woman in one bigger drop of sludge. Despite his better judgment, Reaver lowered the Dragon Stomper & watched as the offending black sludge receded from his bed & into the mirror. A harsh, heavy growl filled the room, lacing the room with cold dread as Reaver's eyes narrowed. He knew that sound.

In moments that it took for the goo to completely evaporate, a young woman appeared in its place, carefully wedging her hands & legs against the frame of his looking glass. Reaver almost shot her on impulse, knowing she had no good reason to be there, but somehow restrained himself from doing so. Killing the girl would only ruin his chances of finding out what the hell was going on.

"What the devil?" he mused in awe at the sight of a person literally jamming herself in the frame of his mirror so she wouldn't fall from it. Just who was this brazen minx, & how did she get into his home through a looking glass? His thoughts were cut short when he heard a cracking sound from the frame of the mirror. Alas, the stubborn girl still wouldn't release her firm grip on it, her eyes shut tight & her entire body tensed up, ready for impact. He didn't know if she even realized her current peril… wait, their peril. Reaver quickly pulled himself out of bed & backed away, just in case. He wasn't going to let himself get caught in the crossfire & let her ruin his beautiful face.

"You should really consider releasing yourself from the looking glass, my sweet; it's going to fall apart," Reaver finally suggested. The girl opened her eyes, dazzling Reaver for a moment as he got drawn in by the way they sparkled with her tears & shook her head vehemently in response to his suggestion… & then his eyes lowered to her slight, but still curved body. She was a real beauty, now that he got a good look at her, with silken hair & features that made most women of Bowerstone seem homely. The sides of his mouth curled up into a cat-like, predator's grin as thoughts of what he'd like to do to her invaded his thoughts.

While Reaver was lost in thought, it also crossed his mind that travel via bedroom mirror was not normal in the slightest. Was the girl supposed to be some kind of Will user, inventor, or dare he say… an apparition? Reaver looked back up at the young woman again & pushed his ghost theory out of his mind. His third idea was entirely off; she looked nothing like a spirit.

The mirror frame let another cracking sound & the girl sucked in a hard breath, making him sigh. Was she really that afraid of dropping onto his plush, inviting bed? Maybe she had a thing against heights. It was a completely rare even, Reaver putting his pistol on the table to solve his current problem as he moved to the edge of the bed. He frowned just a bit as both the girl & his mirror slipped. He just hoped she fell first; that mirror cost a fortune. Holding out his arms just a few feet from the girl, Reaver gave her a charming smile & winked.

Though she was preoccupied, Alice blushed darkly, her eyes wide at his attitude even in a situation like this. The last thing she expected to be greeted with after being dragged into that void of nothingness was a naked man expecting her to just follow his instructions. Oh, she knew this mirror wouldn't hold even someone as thin as her, but maybe she could come up with a plan before she fell? In Alice's point of view, falling into the arms of some unknown, naked man was NOT a good trade. She'd rather get sliced to ribbons by the mirror.

"Go ahead & fall, Sweetheart," Reaver offered with another wink, "Your Prince Charming will catch you." The strange girl shook her head once more, & Reaver could hear something along the lines of "go to hell" escape her lips.

After a full 56 seconds of holding Alice's weight, the mirror's frame broke. It snapped apart & the girl fell down towards the bed, letting out a shriek that made Reaver cringe; did she have to be so bloody loud? He guessed he would do the poor girl a favor as his arm shot out & forcefully grabbed her arm, jerking her out of the mirror's way just in time. She fell against him clumsily into Reaver's arms as though she weighed nothing, the glass of the mirror landing on the bed & thankfully not shattering on impact.

With a sigh, Reaver focused on Alice once more & grabbed her by the wrists with a firm, unmoving grip, holding the now-squirming girl against him as he consolidated her wrists into one hand & forced her to stand on her own feet. Alice did her best to escape & tried to wriggle away as she screamed yells & curses, but her attempts to escape were futile. Reaver was not about to let her just run off, especially after she just morphed from his looking glass of all things. Now he had several questions, & she was going to answer them before she would leave his sight for a single moment.

"Let me go, you bastard!" the girl yelled, kicking her foot at Reaver's shin viciously. He smiled at her wild behavior & quickly spun her away from him, pinning her arms behind her back. But not without peeking into her blouse for a brief moment, of course. She was a thin creature, but her cleavage did not disappoint.

"Barry!" Reaver called out as he started to drag his new "guest" to the pleasure chamber hidden behind the bookcase. The wild thing was still yelling, trying to kick him, bite him, anything to get him to release her. He smirked, noting that Barry was now in the room when he opened the secret entrance to his chosen destination.

"Fix this blasted hazard & remount it by morning," Reaver ordered the man as he managed to wrap one of his large arms around Alice's neck & pointed to the mirror laid out on his large bed, "When I check it tomorrow, a person had better be able to hang from it safely."

Barry nodded like a good butler should, but wondered what kind of kinky purpose Reaver would need such a sturdy mirror for, & where his catty female companion came from. She looked far less happy than most of his partners, & he was admittedly surprised Reaver hadn't silenced her with his gun yet. But when one worked for Reaver, questions were a bad thing to vocalize.

Reaver's grip was hard as steel as he pulled Alice to his pleasure chamber, but she didn't seem to be intimidated one bit by his power over her. She fought him even when he hefted her in the large, human-sized cage at the corner of the pleasure chamber, swiping a well-aimed fist at his head. Reaver all too easily dodged the swing & laughed at her ruefully. She was more of a fighter than he originally gave her credit for; he'd keep that in mind for the future.

"Come now, sweetheart, is all of this fuss necessary?" Reaver taunted with a dangerous grin after locking the cage door & shaking the key just out of her reach. Alice screamed something incomprehensible at him & jammed herself against the cage, allowing him a generous view of her body pushing into the bars. He immediately wanted to see her squeezed into some bondage he had tucked away, but told himself playing could wait for later. For a girl who had almost no meat on her bone, she was somehow enticing him like a well-seasoned lover.

"We'll have more time for that kind of fun later," Reaver mused as he sauntered back to the bed still in his nude glory & sat on the bedside chest. As he made himself comfortable, several servants came into the room to service it, stripping the bed, cleaning messes & taking out all traces of people using the room earlier. They paid no mind to Alice even as she asked one of the girls to help her out, utterly shocking her. They were just going to let this man put her in a cage?

"After you've finally settled down, I would very much like to know how you traveled into my home through a mirror," Reaver told Alice in a low, unhurried voice, "If you're a good girl & do as I ask, I may even let you out of that cage there; it wouldn't be much fun to sleep in, no matter how spacious it is."

Reaver spoke as though he were simply requesting the information, but the look in his eyes told Alice otherwise. Alice, who'd finally been able to look at her surroundings now that she was too exhausted to continue screaming & ramming herself into the door, was horrified to find she was in some kind of crazy BDSM Wonderland now, completed with chains on the walls, large cabinets that contained who knows what, & what looked like decorated cuffs intended for playing something a little more serious than cops & robbers. Just who the hell was this clown, & how did one even buy a human-sized cage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the irony of "Alice travelling through a looking glass." Can you believe someone else had to point it out to me? I am a failure, readers. -sigh-


	3. Peeking

Alice sighed as she curled against her knees in her hanging cage, the man who called himself Reaver watching her with the most amused smirk on his annoyingly perfect face. She wanted to punch him so badly right now, her knuckles were practically pulsing. She didn't like him at all. The way Reaver talked to Alice, sitting hunched forward at the foot of his bed & invading her personal space all the way across the room screamed of dominance, & she wasn't one to be dominated. To feel his cheek smushed under her fist right now would be heaven for her. At least the man had pants on, ruefully tugged on unlaced because Alice refused to talk with him still naked.

"So, you mean to tell me that you caught your lover-"

"Ex-lover."

"Oh yes; your _ex_ -lover & mother in the throes of passion. You then fled the scene with your dearest heart broken, and The Crawler abruptly hauled you to my world via a restroom mirror?"

"If that's what you call it," Alice hissed, not nearly as amused as Reaver as she hugged her knees closer, "I don't care what that _thing_ was called, I just don't ever want to see it again."

"& that's it? Nothing else happened?"

"That's it."

Alice resisted the urge to roll her eyes in impatience, knowing Reaver didn't believe her explanation for a moment. She knew a man with a bondage-filled room wouldn't have sympathy on her, but she could always hope. What was up with this room, anyway? Besides the obvious theme, couldn't tell if Reaver really liked candles, or if she was thrown back to a time before electricity. All she knew was that she was exhausted, her voice was hoarse from screaming in terror, & it was really, really cold in this room. She wanted so badly to sleep right now, but it didn't seem smart to let her guard down around her captor, no matter how relaxed & calm he seemed to be; he wasn't the one locked up in a cage.

"Let me out, I've told you everything you need to know, plus things you didn't," Alice ordered with full authority, kicking the bars of the cage with a loud clang, "It's fucking cold in here!" Reaver stopped his chuckling for a moment, giving her a puzzled look. There the girl went again with her odd behaviors; so unladylike.

"Fucking?" he repeated, making the girl want to smack him with renewed anger, "What does that word mean to you where you come from?"

Alice didn't like the added-meaning Reaver decided to slip into her inappropriate language, & certainly didn't want to know what that gleam in his eyes meant. She'd like to believe that Reaver wasn't keen on raping helpless womn, but once again, she could only hope that was the case. Alice groaned & hit her head back against bars on the other side of the cage & let out more curses. Reaver decided to lose interest in her colorful vocabulary as he stood & regarded her thoughtfully. There was one more issue for him to explore; the odd clothing she wore, it didn't seem to make sense to him.

Alice couldn't quite recognize the sensual gleam in Reaver's eyes, but it made her nervous nonetheless. She backed against the bars on the other side of her cage & flinched when Reaver stood up from the foot of his bed & reached inside the bars, caressing the tights under her skirt. He chuckled when she actually slapped his hand away with her own, rather amused to see the proud girl shying away from him; she must have never been touched by a man before, or at least, her experience from earlier made her not think very highly of them. Reaver wondered why she was dressed so strangely in the tiny waist-dress, body-clinging blouse, & irritating hosiery that covered her naughty bits. Her peculiar attire was literally the most revealing & concealing thing he had ever seen on a woman, not to mention he couldn't see any functionality in it; ah well, he could make sense of it later.

"You will share my bed with me tonight," Reaver announced casually as he unlocked the cage. Alice grimaced & kept herself curled up, Reaver's gaze still drinking in her demeanor & the dangerous glare she kept plastered on her face. The thrill of conquest was growing more apparent to him as the door swung open, but Alice remained motionless, watching him for sudden movements. Alice truely did not want him to touch her, & the idea of taming such a difficult young woman, at her prime of beauty & sexuality... he almost got chills when he thought about it.

"Sweetheart, I am not requesting," Reaver said in a more stern tone, "You are already missing out on my amazing skills as a lover tonight; I am simply too weary from playing earlier to have such delicious fun with you. But you will slumber with me. Or… you can stay in this cage. Either way, I need a good night's rest, & you are welcome to join me. & don't even think of trying to escape this room, I guarantee that you won't get very far before I catch you."

Alice continued to scowl, but Reaver took her silence as an affirmation of consent & dragged her out of the cage by her dainty ankle. She let out a rather adorable squeal when his large hands grasped her hips & lifted her high into the air before placing her onto the ground before him. He had to hold back a chuckle when he realized how short she was in comparison to him, & just how thin she was. He didn't particularly care for smaller women, but something about Alice's slight frame suited her. She reminded him of the feral cats that littered Bowerstone's streets, creatures with fierce eyes & wanted nothing to do with human interaction.

Without lingering for long, Reaver went into one of the dressers in his pleasure room & tossed a night gown to his guest. Clean, efficient, & easy to tear off on the off-chance that he changed his mind about playing with her in the sheets. Tossing the flimsy garment to Alice, Reaver smirked when she stared expectantly at him; she wasn't going to let him see under her current outfit, at least not without one hell of a fight. She had such a stubbornness he was all too willing to challenge, but he would be charitable for tonight & let her have her way, turning his back against her & going back to his bedside.

"Oh fine, I will be a gentleman & turn away as you change," he purred, slowly making his way to the bed & placing his gun onto the bedside table. He pretended to keep his word & listened to the quiet rustling of fabric before turning around & peeking at the changing girl. He tried not to laugh as she sniffed the night dress with distrust, probably searching for some kind of poison or the scent of another woman, before she kicked off her shoes & pulled off her own clothes.

By Avo's grace, she was a beauty after all. Alice was no otherworldly goddess, but she was clean & appeared to take very good of herself. Without the pesky clothing from her world, he could tell that she was indeed a woman, with full hips & well-shaped breasts. Her black hair fell to her waist as she pulled it free of the bun, clean & soft; he wanted to know if it was as silken as he thought, & had the urge to run his fingers through it, to take in her scent & find out if she was as sweet as he was imagining. It was an urge he held in, not wanting to give in to his baser instincts merely out of curiosity. He wanted to take her in a bit more before he decided it was safe to bed a woman from another world.

"So much for you not peeking," Alice mumbled ruefully. Reaver was pulled out of his thoughts & chucked when Alice called him out, though she seemed to be holding in her anger at him quite well. Instead of giving Reaver the satisfaction of a tongue-lashing, Alice sat down on the edge of the bed & pulled out thin lenses from her eyes, carelessly laying them on the bedside table as Reaver went from amusement to surprise. He didn't see it at first, but the colors of her eyes were no longer hazel. One had changed into a deep, playful green, while the other was an equally dark, gentle blue. Of course, Reaver had seen his genetic defect once or twice in his long life, but never had the eyes been so vivid & with personality. 

Alice contemplated running away from Reaver as she pulled back the blankets on the bed, but that just seemed like stupidity when she laid out the facts before her. For starters, he had a firearm that he had yet to remove from his side. Reaver never seemed to let that gun leave his sight, and he was… a concerning person, at best; who knew what he'd resort to in order to catch her. Plus, Alice's chances weren't so great if she actually took off into the night either. She didn't even know what kind of community Reaver lived in, because his pleasure room had no windows. She was decidedly stuck for the night. But tomorrow, she would force him to help her return home. She had two people of her own to kill.

"It's time for bed, my pet," Reaver said, his tone with more authority than a mere request, "I wish to hold you until you drift away into slumber." Alice blushed darkly, totally indignant at Reaver's words. Already, he acted as if he owned her, making demands of her that she didn't know that she would grant her past lovers. Her first inclination was to tell her pushy captor that she had a boyfriend, but quickly realized that wasn't an option for her. He already knew that wasn't true, & Reaver seemed like the kind to take that as an invitation to try harder.

With that thought, Alice forced herself to lie under the bed sheets & inch towards Reaver, who was lying on his side with his arms held out expectantly & his eyes warning her not to misbehave. As Alice forced herself to slide across Reaver's massive bed, she realized for the first time that she was actually going to be held by a very desirable man, even if he was potentially dangerous. The vindictive part of her almost wished that James was there so he could see the way she willingly climbed in bed with another man when she had refused to even take a nap fully-clothed with him. The impulse to hurt James, & her mother, consumed her for just a moment, & honestly, sleeping with a man with Reaver would probably get the kind of revenge the petty side of her demanded.

Thankfully, those impulses quickly passed, leaving Alice with reason. She decided that if Reaver touched her without her consent, he would be eating his own teeth for a meal tonight. Alice tried not to smile at the thought of the great handsome Reaver becoming a toothless wonder & yawned softly into one of her hands. When she didn't move quickly enough for him, Reaver grew impatient with Alice's hesitance & grabbed her by the wrist. He & dragged her back against him, grinning smugly at the soft squeak she released. Alice seemed to need a couple moments to relax herself after, & to himself, he wondered what kind of embarrassed face she had in that moment; Reaver kept himself remarkably behaved & rested his hand onto the bed before Alice, knowing his hands grabbing some part of her body would be too much of a temptation.

"Good night… Reaver," the man heard as he wet his fingertips & extinguished the bedside candle.

"Good night, my dear," Reaver's replied to Alice after they both settled, He closed his eyes after a few more quiet moments, forcing his body to relax into his plush bed.

Their only source of light now was a low, orangey glow from the paper lanterns that seemed to float in the air of his pleasure chamber with magic. He could see her watching them with awe & went rigid as she unconsciously began cuddling closer to him & his groin. Reaver grit his teeth & willed himself not to get hard when Alice's bottom inadvertently rubbed against his crotch, knowing he was too tired to have another round of playtime. She'd probably kick & scream the whole time anyway. Were all virgins this stupid around men? Didn't the little fool know what she was doing to him? Probably not, & Reaver wasn't sure if Alice's innocence would be something fun to explore, or a chore for him to have to work around. He'd worry about it after some sleep.

..._..._...

After Reaver fell asleep, Alice decided that she didn't feel so comfortable pressed so closely against a naked man. The novelty of it had worn off already, & now she was just embarrassed that she'd thought sleeping next to Reaver was okay to go along with, no matter the threats he may have imposed on her. Slowly, Alice grabbed the sleeping man's arm just resting over her body, pulling it off of her waist. Bracing herself to slide to the other side of the bed, Alice froze again when something shifted in the corner of her eye, demanding her full attention.

Lurking in the nearest corner was something that Alice could only identify as a pitch black child, her edges blurred by shadows. Everything about the deathly quiet, little imp screamed of the creature that attacked her earlier. Were the shadows back to take her again? Alice remembered the void that she'd been left in before, the pure hell of nothingness, of being nothing; she wouldn't be able to handle that again. The shadow child took a step forward from her corner & Alice quickly slid back to Reaver, burying herself back into his arms & hiding her face into his chest. His body flinched at her sudden movements, instantly alert, but also still half-asleep. As Reaver's eye opened a crack, the light of the lanterns increased for a moment, unconsciously catering to his need for more light.

"Mnnn, you changed your mind?" he mumbled into Alice's hair as he sleepily wrapped his arms around her & held her tighter against him, "Late nights are bad for the skin, Love. We can have fun in the morning… I am amazing in the morning."

Alice rolled her eyes at his assumptions, but when she looked back at the corner of the room, the shadow child was gone. Even after the lights faded to almost nothing again, the form still didn't return, much to her relief. Was it because Reaver was so close to her? Begrudgingly, Alice decided to keep in his arms, as uncomfortable as it made her. If Reaver kept "The Crawler" away from Alice, he was the lesser of evils she had to worry about.


	4. Unfair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter required a LOT of re-editing from the Fanfic.Net version. Loves, do yourself a favor & never accept story editing from someone who doesn't like your writing style, I learned this the hard way when I first started writing this fic.

Opening her eyes, Alice propped herself at her elbows & slowly looked around her room. Odd, she must have had a bad dream last night. She didn't quite remember it, but her hands were shaking, & she felt sick. Looking over at her alarm clock, Alice groaned at the sight of the late morning time & dragged herself out of bed. The young woman lazily pulled on her clothes before heading downstairs, remembering the night before as she reached the ground floor.

Her pathetic ex was nowhere to be seen, presumably hiding off somewhere, while her mother was still in the house, sitting at the dining table. Mary's make-up & hair was uncharacteristically disheveled, & the smell of James's cheap cologne still hung heavy all around her. & Alice was definitely not in a forgiving mood.

Without any words, Alice walked to the tv set & picked up the vase of flowers that James had given to her for their one-month anniversary; they were dried & crunched now, but Alice had kept them because she really loved her boyfriend, & looking at them made her happy. She'd thought that he loved her too, but how could he when this reminder was right here, & he still put his scummy hands on her mother? Alice carelessly grabbed the vase & & flowers, tossing them both into the kitchen trash.

"Why don't I grab some ice cream & we talk this out?" Mary asked softly, following Alice to the kitchen like a lost puppy. Alice narrowed her eyes & went to the cabinet to search for some kind of breakfast. This was not the first time that Alice's mother had stolen a boyfriend; it was actually around the third or fourth, depending on what a person could consider cheating. She was honestly surprised the last of her sanity hadn't snapped by now, how many people could actually say their mother seduced their man?

Every time something like this happened, Mary would take advantage of Alice's love for sweet things & make some extravagant dessert, then beg Alice to give in to her mother's pleas for forgiveness. The woman was sick, but Alice could never bring herself to leave the house; Mary was still her mother, no matter how crazy she was. Besides, where would she go? Live with her new ex? Or maybe she could move in a friend, dump all her baggage onto someone else & tell them about the gross stuff her mother was doing.

"Can't you get your own man?" Alice suddenly asked as she heard the freezer click open & bowls clink against the counter as Mary took it upon herself to get the ice cream set up for both of them. The older woman stayed silent for a few long, uncomfortable moments, & Alice knew that she was trying to come up with a good excuse. But Alice didn't want excuses, she wanted to fall in love & not have it ripped from her by someone who was supposed to help her.

"Alice, it was a mistake," her mother said softly, "Really, you must believe me." Alice tried to calm the increasingly violent thoughts in her head as her mother continued to patter around in the kitchen, muttering to herself that everything would be "alright". But Alice knew it wasn't alright, it hadn't been for a long time. Her control to remain calm was slipping, & she knew that it was. Alice was more livid with Mary than she had ever been before, & worse, Mary was trying to push everything under the rug, like she had made some tiny mistake & somehow, Alice was being difficult by not forgiving her right away.

Alice faded from consciousness for what felt like hours, coming back with blood on her hands. She trembled & forced herself to look down at her twitching mother as the light left her eyes, covered in her own blood, vicious stab wounds, & one of the kitchen knives still lodged deep into her chest. Mary's gaze met Alice's with milky eyes, her last expression being total & utter fear. Alice reached forward slowly & grabbed her knife, feeling her stomach churn as she slowly pulled the blade out of Mary's chest & got off of the corpse under her. Her stomach churned again from the feeling of the meat under her knife, & the girl quickly stumbled over the edge of the kitchen sink, puking into it. What the fuck had she just done?

Frantically, Alice began to scrub her hands, the knife, & anything else red on her. But the blood didn't stop staining her skin, & it seemed like the huge red stain on her shirt & jeans was growing, dying all of her clothes completely red. The panic grew worse for Alice, all she wanted was to forget all of this, to pretend her mother hadn't destroyed everything she'd finally built for herself.

" ~~ _You wanted her dead,"_~~ a familiar voice called softly, ~~_"You wanted to rip her heart out like this, just as she'd done to you, so… many… times…"_~~ Alice rested her forehead on the cool metal of the sink  & squeezed her eyes shut tightly, the metallic taste & smell of blood still invading all of her senses. Even when she closed her eyes, Alice could still see red everywhere; she could still hear Mary screaming as she stabbed & stabbed into her chest, begging for mercy that wasn't coming.

As Alice tried to regain some semblance of control, the room went dark. The sunlight of outside was gone, & the only light in the room glowed from Mary's chest. With an uncontrollable fascination, Alice moved over to her mother's body once more & picked up the bloody carving knife they'd used last Christmas. It was funny how Alice remembered what it was used for at a time like this, & what it was intended for; carving.

Slowly, Alice pushed the blade into Mary's chest sliced open the corpse to see it was her mother's heart that glowed, shimmering faintly under her rib cage. Its welcoming & pure appearance filled Alice with unspeakable rage, & she immediately hated her mother more than ever. Mary didn't deserve this light. Not after all of the pain she put her own daughter through.

Alice screamed as she wildly stabbed the knife through the ribs & into the glowing heart underneath, her eyes brimming with tears when she realized that no matter how much she stabbed, Mary's glow would not fade. Her mother & her wicked ways refused to die once & for all. Alice would never be free of her horrible ways, she would die thanks to this bitch.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Alice shrieked, driving her knife down one more time, as deeply as she could.

_"What's not fair, my dear?"_

..._..._...

Alice awoke from her dream suddenly, releasing a large gasp of breath she didn't know she was holding. Right above her, Reaver stared down at her with a quiet expression while she struggled to breathe, one she could only register as amusement & curiosity. Alice looked away dizzily & then turned over, burying her face into a pillow as she tried to quell her loathing of herself. In all her life, she'd never gone that far with her anger. Did a cruel, heartless killer lie underneath her skin?

Reaver watched the Alice from his side of the bed as she started to cry into one of his fine pillows, perplexed by her sudden emotional turmoil. What in the devil brought this on? Just a minute ago, she was sleeping fitfully, appearing to be totally relaxed. He was also certain that Alice wasn't awake earlier when he pulled up her nightgown to inspect the peculiar undergarments he's gotten a glimpse of the night before. To his delight, they were the embodiment of feminine, made of fine cloth & adorable, lace bows. He'd never seen a woman in anything other than a corset or chemise before now, and made note to his personal tailor to make similar garments so he could force Alice to model him in the most lewd ways imaginable.

Reminded of fine cloth, Reaver twitched slightly in irritation at the damage she was causing to the silk that wrapped his pillow, but resisted pulling out his Dragon Stomper 48. This woman was lucky that she was so fascinating to him or Barry would have blood & another pretty face to clean up from the floor. But until Reaver found out more about Alice's ability to travel through mirrors, & explore if it could be replicated, she was… fairly safe from his wrath.

With great difficulty & awkwardness, Reaver reached down & pulled Alice into his arms, very uncomfortably trying to sooth her in her nearly catatonic state. The tears began to soak his bare chest instead of the sheets & it was all he could do not to lose his temper. He detested crying women, & he hated the mess it made of their faces.

Thankfully, Alice didn't look too pitiful when she finally pulled back from Reaver's attempt at comfort, & he forced himself not to look away from her face as he grabbed a kerchief & carefully wiped away running mascara from her cheeks. In all honesty, Alice looked a bit cute like this, her eyes all wide & wet, the rest of her face formed into a pout. Her eyes hadn't gotten all blotchy like most women's did, & for the most part, she was a quiet crier.At least she was calming down now; the sounds of crying women grated his nerves, no matter how quiet was about it.

"I killed her," Alice finally choked out, the devastated look on her face almost making the man holding her burst into laughter. Reaver stayed silent & quirked an interested brow. She was having a fit over a single, paltry murder? He didn't even care who "her" was, because it really didn't matter at all. A corpse was a corpse, & Alice would learn that soon enough if she stayed in his manor.

Reaver had killed three… no, four people just yesterday. That was one of his good, less-frustrated days. He snickered a bit at her weeping over such a matter & Alice looked up at him, suddenly angry, clearly at him. Reaver continued to grin back at her, challenging her to act on that irritation. Alice didn't attack, but her nails did sink rather-painfully into his forearms as Reaver leaned in & kissed her forehead. The sudden act of affection was not appreciated, Alice instantaneously recoiled & shrunk away from Reaver, the look in her eyes making him glad that looks didn't kill.

Reaver continued to smile & at Alice took her vehement reaction in stride. The ideas of how he could corrupt her virgin body were already filling his perverse mind with sure-to-come ecstasy. But that would have to wait for now. As luck would have it, Reaver had to work today. Some of his workers seemed to be planning a revolt in his company, & he would have to take care of their ring leader to make them all just lay back down, like good little dogs.

"I know this will break your delicate heart, but I have to leave the manor for a while," Reaver said as he finally tore himself from the seething woman in his bed, "But fret not, I will return in a short time. As luck would have it, I have a grand party planned for this evening, Alice, & you shall be my guest of honor." Alice continued to glare at the man, but Reaver ignored her & went to his room, the young woman padding after him with seething anger still exuding from her entire being.

Reaver took no shame in dressing before Alice in a usual ensemble of pristine, white suit, black top hat, & goggles, as well as his cane that rested in its usual place by the coat rack. If Alice was angry before, now she was furious. Reaver looked back at her when he was dressed, satisfied with the mortified expression on her face, coupled with the lovely shade of red that stained her cheeks. She was so easy to get riled up, he couldn't resist.

"Oh, how I will miss you so, my lovely flower!" Reaver said in mock sincerity.

He embraced Alice & lifted her from her feet then, making the girl struggle & try to pull away from him while she yelled a string of threats at him, using that unladylike vocabulary of hers again. Her warm curves pressed on him in her thin nightgown & it was all he could do not to throw her onto the floor & take her there. My, my, he was a bit more impatient than usual today. Maybe a break from the little minx would be beneficial for them both. He wouldn't get anywhere with finding out Alice's secrets if all he could think of was satisfying his lust for her, & she was obviously in sore need of training from a strong, firm hand.

"Barry!" Reaver called, finally letting Alice down to her feet with a gentle pat on the head. She swatted his hand away without remorse, drawing a chuckle from Reaver's lips as Barry came into the bedroom within seconds, his portly & rather grimy body sweating a bit from his obvious effort to get there in haste.

Reaver grabbed Alice's wrist & pulled her before him, almost showing the girl off like a trophy as she struggled to keep footing on her toes. Ignoring more curses from his ill-mannered guest, Reaver then callously pushed Alice towards Barry, making sure to swat her bottom for good measure. Barry was forced to break her fall by spreading himself across the wide door frame, & Alice collided into him & then recoiled when a depraved grin crossed the butler's face. Alice's fearsome glare quickly put Barry off, a frown replacing his smile as the two of them quickly parted physically.

"Bastard!" Alice swore at Reaver, not disappointing him for a second with her angry responses.

"I want her dressed in the finest for this evening," Reaver ordered Barry in a soothing tone, ignoring Alice's comment. He then exited his bedroom without so much as giving either person a wayward glance.

"Oh, & Barry…" Reaver called.

Reaver turned on his heel to face his guest & servant before he slowly walked back to Alice. A devilishly attractive grin played on Reaver's lips & Alice blushed darkly despite herself. Barry flinched however, knowing the real meaning behind a charming smile like that. Reaver stopped just before Alice & gently straightened the frills on her nightgown, making her blush fade & the uncomfortable grimace on her face return.

"If Ms. Alice escapes while under your watch, I will kill you both," Reaver said quietly. Pulling Alice closer & kissing her cheek, Reaver turned on his heel again & exited the manor, the huge front doors closing with a rumble. The spot Reaver had kissed on Alice's cheek felt numb now, & all she wanted now was to run away. But how far would she get? & was it worth potentially killing another person?

..._..._...

As Reaver rode in his carriage from the factory, his gun was still warm in its holster. The little uprising planned for today turned out to be pitifully organized, nothing more than one man complaining about how horrible & cruel Reaver was to his workers. Four shots into the naive, would-be hero's chest & his employees went right back to work, like they should have been in the first place. If they thought he was horrible & cruel before, a public execution probably cemented those beliefs.

He had to admit, however, these uprisings seemed to be happing more often lately, & there was rumor that a group of rebels may be orchestrating a real revolution against him. Soon, Reaver would have to find a way to end all of this nonsense or he wouldn't have any workers left to keep his factory running properly. But that was for another day, Reaver had more than enough resources in play that would ensure the rebels failed. For now, Reaver would go back to the mansion & tease his new guest some more, find new ways to make her embarrassed, or get some information out of her. But not before making it to an appointment he had in the outskirts of Millifields.

"Please, come in!" Mrs. Jenson gushed as she stood just inside the front entrance, beckoning Reaver in. With a trademark charming smile, Reaver let himself in, winking playfully at her husband who was finishing his lunch in the small kitchenette just a few paces away. The man smiled as a bit of color tinted his face, as both of them knew why their guest was here. As Gregor Jenson finished his food & put away his dishes, Millie locked the entrance door & drew the curtains of the house, dimming the lights inside before she lead Reaver directly to the bedroom. Gregor followed quietly after the two of them, & Reaver sauntered through their home as if he owned it. Before he went back to his mansion, a little bit of… release was needed, especially after being pressed against a young woman for a whole night.

The Jenson couple had been Reaver's latest pet project before Alice arrived. He hadn't played with either for the longest time, oh no, he wanted them both at the same time. They were both androgynous, lovely pale & blond beauties he wanted to enjoy together. Millie, as it turned out, had been far too embarrassed to even kiss her husband in front of Reaver when they first met, but after a couple short weeks of gentle coaxing & no-so-gentle fucking the both of them, he was finally going to have them together, the three of them working in harmony to find pleasure; Reaver couldn't ask for a more wonderful experience to start off his evening.

In the bedroom, Millie moved before the bed as Reaver & Gregor took seats on the edge & watched her undress. Reaver smiled at the woman, showing his appreciation of her initiative, before grabbing her dainty wrist & tossing her on the large bed he'd gifted to them in a not-so-subtle gesture just days ago. The room began to fill with gleeful giggles & playfulness as both of the men descended on Millie, & their fun together began.


	5. Strings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double post because I've been so MIA. Sorry, Loves!

By the time Reaver returned to his mansion, his team of workers had Alice's dress was designed, sewn, with every single detail thought of, just as Reaver commanded. The only problem now was that Alice wasn't cooperating with the servants dressing her, as Barry nervously informed Reaver as soon as he arrived. Curious what the stout man meant by that, Reaver went up to his room where Alice was being tended to, just to see for himself what was happening.

Alice clung to a bedpost in his main room as a maid tightened her corset, & rather painfully. Alice was in Hell; as if she weren't skinny enough, the servants helping her dress tied a torture device onto her, ripping the very breath out of her. At least she didn't have to wonder why ladies fainted so much. When the maids were finally satisfied & finished with their cruelty, Alice was finally left to cling to the post & try to recover. Reaver opened the door just in time to see Alice losing consciousness, her body slumping rather ungracefully against his bedpost before she sunk down to her knees. Reaver was unable to contain himself, & immediately began to laugh as maids frantically untied Alice's corset & helped her onto the bed to recover.

With an unbearably lewd smirk, Reaver finally ceased his laughing & beckoned a maid to him before he began to relieve himself of his outerwear & cane. The bastard knew exactly how he affected the women around him, taking his time with each article of clothing as though he were performing some kind of peep show. The servant at his side was almost swooning when the dashing Reaver slowly removed his leather gloves with his teeth before unceremoniously tossing them into her arms, along with everything else. Once Reaver was comofortable, he sent the young woman off & slowly approached the bed where his guest was still trying to breathe properly.

"I believe I will take over now," Reaver announced to his servants, pulling off his vest & loosening the cravat tied at his neck, "Go & prepare the decorations for the party. I want nothing but the finest for my guests." Reaver's servants nodded in unison before they cleared out quietly. Alice came back to her senses just in time to see the maids leaving & Reaver climbing over her, pushing her down into his bed. Immediately, Alice flipped her body over & tried to crawl away from him, almost ripping the petticoats under her loosened corset. Reaver smiled patiently & grabbed at Alice's delicious hips, holding her still under him so he could carefully straddle her thighs. Alice truly made Reaver wonder; while she fought him & her obvious attraction towards him, she could be giving in & enjoying his company instead.

"Get off of me, Reaver!" Alice hissed as she squirmed, "I don't know what you're up to, but I don't want you touching me!"

"Calm yourself, my dearest," Reaver murmured to Alice in a comforting voice, a direct contrast to his hand pushing her face into the fluffy comforter of the bed, quieting her angry yells & screams effectively. Taking her squirming in stride, Reaver gently pulled Alice's petticoats upwards to slacken her corset all the while she continued to wiggle under him in futility. He couldn't help but smile when he felt her smooth legs under his hands during the process; it was such a good idea to take off his gloves before he started touching her. The feel of Alice's unbearably soft skin made him hard for her & want to shirk his responsibility as host for the party, just to stay with Alice for the night & break her down. If he applied himself, he could make her give in by the end of the night.

But where was the fun in that, the craft? While he was still in town, Reaver decided that a woman with Alice's stubbornness would have to throw herself on him, nay, beg for him. The stronger Alice fought Reaver, the lower he would force her to bow when she finally caved into her desire. He would take his time, & at this point, Reaver decided that he would only be satisfied with Alice crawling to him, begging him for a release that only he could give her. His captive would learn to be nicer to him, or she would learn how to beg like a good pet. & he had a feeling she would fight to the bitter end, which only served to amuse him more.

"Get the hell off of me, Reaver," Alice hissed when Reaver finally released his hold on her head, proving his hypothesis. Alice tried harder to twist free while Reaver mused to himself, but he grew a bit impatient with her squirming & decided it was time for Alice to receive a small punishment. He mortified the girl by pulling her petticoats over her bare bottom & giving her a quick swat. Alice squealed angrily & Reaver chuckled, using Alice's moment of horrified stillness to sit up & pull her corset shut, albeit much looser than the servants had.

"Now, now, my lovely," Reaver cautioned as he worked slowly now, "Just like I will need a woman's touch to straighten my bowtie, you need a man's to have this corset put on properly. Just relax & I will be finished in moments." Alice growled again, but didn't say anything more, & to Reaver's relief, laid still under him now that he'd proven he would continue to embarrass her until she stopped fighting him. Reaver surprisingly made securing a corset much less cumbersome than the servants had, especially with his body so close to hers; not that she would admit that she enjoyed having him close to her.

Reaver knew exactly what he was doing & hovered over Alice, slowly tightening each section of her corset, his breath tickling her skin he worked. He said nothing as she tensed up & unhurriedly continued tightening the corset against her small frame, stopping before her first small grunt of discomfort. He had no interest in making Alice skinnier than she was, being a man who preferred a woman with substance. For Avo's sake, other than her hips, she looked like a starved, homeless girl on Bowerstone's streets. Reaver took his time in adjusting each section still, moving all the way up to the top of the garment where he finally tied the strings together into a neat bow & then kissed her shoulder. He smiled triumphantly Alice involuntarily shuddered underneath his lips, knowing he'd gotten what he wanted.

"T-thanks," Alice murmured in a low voice, but all too quickly. Knowing the woman wouldn't be able to free herself now, Reaver slowly ran his hand down Alice's sides before he grabbed her & turned her onto her back. Immediately, Alice began to struggle under Reaver once more, but his strength proved to be an effective way to keep her pinned in place while he rested his body down onto hers & leisurely toyed with her hair, caressed her cheeks, & even playfully wiggled his pinkie finger inside of the small tunnel in her ears. He was mesmerized to see such exotic jewelry on a young woman, but it suited her somehow, it suited a weak young woman trying to make herself appear tougher than she was.

"Bastard," Alice growled, wincing when she reached up with full intent to claw Reaver's eyes out, only to have her wrists pinned above her head. Reaver's lips curled into more of a devilish grin as he pulled on one of Alice's wrists & brought her palm to his lips, kissing it gently with shameless lust in his eyes. He loved the feel of her pulse under his lips, & even more so, Alice's continued attempt to remain indifferent to his seduction techniques. He could feel her growing excitement despite the scowl she kept on her face, the heat from her racing blood, & the pounding of her erratic heartbeat against his chest, through her corset & breast.

"Siren," Reaver countered Alice's insult with absolute calmness, "Don't worry, you silly thing. I just want a kiss from you right now. Your virtue is safe tonight." Alice scowled through a dark blush & shook her head with vehemence, pursing her lips tightly together. Reaver let out a playful growl & leaned down to tried & kiss her anyway, eventually losing patience when his mouth only landed on her cheeks several times. The wicked man grabbed Alice's face by the sides & finally kissed her lips, ignoring her hands coming down to pull insistently on his arms. But there was the problem of her keeping her mouth so hard & set, he felt like he was kissing marble.

"Sweet Alice, let me kiss you," he murmured invitingly, trying to lure her in with gentleness. His tongue softly glided along her stubborn lips, but alas, Alice had am astonishing amount of self-restraint in that little body of hers.

"How about you give it a go with Barry? He would be happy to take my place."

"No!"

"A maid?"

"Hell no!"

"Then how about-"

"NO!"

Reaver smiled again & pressed his upper body down on Alice's once more. She shifted under him uncomfortably & refused his inviting lips again. Trickery wasn't working, so now it was time to try threats.

"Alice, I will make you dance every one of my guests tonight if you do not indulge me with a mere kiss," Reaver warned the girl, "I assure you, the company I keep has wandering hands, & they aren't as patient as I am."

Reaver still had a smile, but his eyes were threatening her with the thought of having to do such a task. Alice imagined what kind of perverts Reaver was friends with, & what she would have to endure dancing with them before she finally nodded & Reaver smiled, leaning down to kiss her again. He didn't like that he had to be so insistent with her, but a victory was a victory in his eyes, by any means.

Alice begrudgingly allowed Reaver to plant his lips on hers, immediately regretting her decision. There was no way that any of his guests would have made her feel like this, she hardly doubted now that Reaver would have followed through with his threat. With his permission secured, Reaver attacked her mouth with his own, starting gently & building pressure until he found the perfect way to make Alice's knees weaken. Her soft whimper was the sign that he was doing his job well & Reaver continued, prying Alice's thighs apart & then moving his body between them. Slowly but surely, he released her cheeks & brought his hands to her lower thighs, rubbing her bare skin until he knew her petticoats were pulled up to her waist. Alice whimpered again helplessly & he let out a soft chuckle, pulling her against him by the waist his thumbs moving in slow circles on her bare skin. He continued to lightly tease her with his kisses, trailing his lips from her mouth to her neck. 

The poor, dizzy Alice clung to Reaver weakly as he eventually broke the kiss, hearing a soft knock at the door. The mere sound of him cocking his gun in its holster made the knocking stop & Reaver was able to enjoy a few more silent moments with Alice as he watched her recover. Her lips were swollen from his hard kisses & her perfect eyes were a bit misty. He wished he hadn't killed Barnum the annoying photo man all those years ago, because the face on his fiery guest was too much to take. She would never be able to live down the honesty there right now, he would see to that.

Did she not know what her eyes were telling him, what the quivering of her body against his made him want to do to her? Probably not, Reaver mused to himself as he finally slid off of the bed, helping Alice to her feet while allowing her to keep her more intimate parts hidden from his gaze. He briefly considered teasing her for her obviously rattled state, but that would only remove the feeling in the air between them, the delicious sexual tension, & the undeniable proof that Alice wanted Reaver as badly as he wanted her. For now, he was contented to take in the look of her, bathed in pink sunset light & completely flustered from his efforts to seduce her.

"I will see you again shortly, Alice," Reaver promised, kissing her forehead before he released her arms & took his leave, "Be a sweetie & let my servants do their magic, & no one will be able to look away from you tonight."

After One more kiss on the forehead, Reaver left Alice in his room to seek much-needed release from one of the maids, as well as a bath. The seamstress were sent back to the room after Reaver exited in all his smug glory, & Alice's legs gave away until she sat on the floor next to Reaver's bed. How the hell did a man learn to seduce a woman like that? She felt like a useless puddle of goo, just from a few kisses.

Out of the corner of her eye, Alice could swear she saw something in the darker parts of the room as a seamstress helped her to her feet. But when she looked, all she saw was… shadows; the shadows were encroaching on the room more, quietly swallowing up areas with less sunlight. A chill ran down Alice's spine, & she then hurried to the fireplace, frantically lighting the kindling with a flint to flood the room with more light. Thankfully, someone else came in to turn on Reaver's gas lights, & the rest of the moving shadows were banished from the room. Would she ever stop seeing those monsters everywhere? & why did she only notice them when Reaver wasn't nearby?

"Alright Miss, let's get you into your dress," the seamstress said happily, pulling out a tape measure, "One last measurement, then we can slide you into it & then fix up your hair & face. The master will just love to see you all dolled up!"


	6. Party

Alice still hadn't stopped beating herself up when she was finally squeezed & sewn into her dress for the evening. She felt like so weak & simple for giving in to Reaver's kisses, & kept vowing to herself that she would never, ever do it again. It wasn't fair that such a man had so much power over others, that he seemed to know how everyone ticked. From what she could tell, he'd been spending his life learning to please lovers. The business tycoon didn't have much else to do with his free time apparently, being that he didn't quell an angry riot at the factories every day.

The opinion of Reaver differentiated between each servant Alice came in contact with. Some thought he was a god, some feared him, & others really, really feared him. & then there were some (like this really weird girl, Benjamina) that were totally nuts & obsessed with Reaver down to the last perfect lock of hair on his handsome head. Of course, when Alice was asked by a servant how she felt about Reaver, she had nothing positive to contribute, using her colorful vocabulary to explain exactly how she wanted to make him suffer for being an ass to her.

Reaver was taking his evening bath when a servant reported what Alice said about him, & almost choked on his wine in pure amusement before he drunk down the rest & tossed his glass away carelessly. A maid caught the fragile thing before it shattered on the floor, & it was good she did. Reaver was not so kind to those who made mistakes, even when it was his fault in the first place; such was the privilege of being him. The man climbed from the bath & then set about dressing. It was less stressful than dressing Alice, for his physical appearance was already constantly groomed for parties. Poor Alice had to spend most of the day being dressed experimentally by one of the best tailors in Reaver's employ, taught how to properly carry herself in public, & pretty much suffer the pain of being a dress-up doll. She was plucked, groomed, squeezed, & manicured into a lady, or something that at least resembled one.

..._..._...

When the guests for Reaver's party began to arrive, Alice was finally ready to be paraded around on the wealthy man's arm. He was rather pleased when her instructor & tailor told him that Alice was a quick learner. Although she had "deformed" herself with a piercing on her nose & put rather large holes in her ears, maids were able to make last-minute plug earrings, adorned with pretty golden flowers on the front. The stubborn girl absolutely fought them on pulling out her nose piercing, so they eventually gave up & accepted the abomination on her face. Reaver barely kept his gun in its holster at the mention the servants trying to make Alice part with her nose stud. He found it was adorable on her; it made her look exotic, even though Reaver didn't understand himself why a female would pierce anything besides her precious ears.

Alas, Reaver lost his patience to the lure of seeing the transformed girl & went to the dressing room to retrieve her. The party was starting to gather more guests, growing both in noise & excitement as people began to discuss the woman that Reaver would be finally introducing to the public. Word of Alice had already spread from the servants to Bowerstone, people gossiping & wondering what kind of woman had captured Reaver's attention for more than a few, short hours. Reaver purposefully started rumors himself, loving the idea of Alice's eventual reaction; he could only imagine her mortification if she heard only half of the steamy gossips that were in circulation.

Reaver arrived at his bedroom door & opened it quietly, scanning the room for Alice; the cute little minx looked tuckered out, laid quietly in his bed with her eyes closed. She must have fell into a nap after being poked & prodded all day by his staff. He closed the door quietly & crossed the room to where she slept, his eyes raking over her hand-made gown & the body he knew was under it. Even pulled into a corset & tucked in an extravagant crimson dress, Alice's feminine curves were unable to be hidden. Reaver's eyes filled with a predatory glint at this thought & slowly approached Alice's sleeping form, leaning over her & kissing all over her face gently until she opened her eyes, gracing him with their gorgeous colors again; the woman took his breath away every time, she was too dazzling for her own good.

& then she punched him. Reaver leaned away in mild shock, his hand rubbing on his cheek. Her bony fist hurt a bit more than he would have anticipated, & he hoped that it didn't bruise. For her sake, of course. Reaver dragged Alice up from the bed by her arms with an annoyed expression, not liking her endless rebellion. Didn't the girl ever give up the hellion attitude?

"Why did you hit me, you silly girl?" Reaver growled in a low voice, his elegant eyebrows furrowed in obvious annoyance.

"Because you took advantage of me; again!" Alice responded all too quickly. Reaver smiled & moved before her again, his hand reaching up to run down her cheek slowly.

"In my defense, Love, you gave me permission," Reaver smiled again. A loud _SMACK_ sounded in the room as his own hand slapped against Alice's cheek. The force caused her to stagger back a bit; she almost fell, until Reaver took her into his arms  & kissed her forehead a little too affectionately for comfort. Alice's eyes welled up with tears, & he gently dabbed them away so her make-up wouldn't be ruined. The stunned girl looked away from him with a murderous glow in her eyes & she tried to shove him back futilely, held prisoner against Reaver as he acted as if he felt nothing.

"I am not one that takes kindly to being hit, my love, especially on the face," Reaver chastised Alice; he grabbed her chin & forced her to look him in the eyes. Alice tried to sink away from him, but there was no escape.

"If you hit me, I will hit you back," Reaver murmured, "If you hurt me in any way, I will do the same. It is only fair, is it not? I have no patience for outdated views of gentlemanly kindness, I will always respond to viciousness in the same way." He looked at her cheek & was glad he restrained himself; it was a bit red, but ultimately wouldn't bruise. What a sin it would be for him to mar such a pretty face. Pulling off one of his gloves, Reaver gently rubbed Alice's cheek until it cooled & the redness went away. Alice kept her body stiff & her gaze averted, eventually calmed down a bit as Reaver steered her back to his bedside, still soothing her cheek gently with his fingers.

"Does it still hurt, Dearest?"

"N-no," Alice replied softly, still unsure what to do in this situation. Reaver acted like this was just some normal thing, & his nonchalant attitude did very little to relax her increasing nervousness. But he did have a point. Alice reacted to him too violently to be the victim, at least this time; but then, she didn't have a huge, terrifying gun like he did, her fists was all she had to protect herself was her hands. After he felt Alice should be more agreeable, Reaver tried to kiss her again; she promptly turned away her face away from his mouth, making him pout. He wasn't in the mood to fight her for a kiss all over again.

"Alice, I know I seem to be unpleasant, but I am actually being incredibly tolerant with you," Reaver pacified her as he straightened himself out, adjusting his fine, festivity outfit, "Why, if I weren't so magnanimous & benevolent, I do believe that you would be riddled with bullets right now, dear flower."

"Maybe I'm better off like that," Alice replied with a dark scowl, "Why do you bother, if all I do is annoy you?" Crossing her arms before her, Alice distracted Reaver momentarily when her breasts were lifted upwards by them. Without hesitation, Reaver grabbed his Dragonstomper & stood before Alice, pressing the cool metal barrel to her forehead. The girl's eyes widened & she stayed perfectly still while he cocked the firearm; the room was incredibly still & quiet, & he knew, that if only for a moment, she was aware that he could kill her right now, & not feel any guilt at all.

"Be careful what you ask for, my pet," Reaver cautioned Alice with his trademark dashing grin. Alice finally reacted & flinched away from Reaver's gun, pleasing him almost as much as a woman writhing under him in pleasure. He quickly pulled the Dragonstomper away as she tried to escape from him, & just to get a rise out of her, shot the ceiling just above Alice's head. The girl yelped & shielded her ears as small chunks of wood & drywall matter fell into her hair. Her reaction was beautiful, so much it made Reaver laugh & nearly double over.

"Y-you bastard!" Alice shouted in anger when she saw Reaver's pleased response.

Reaver calmed himself when he realized that his guest wasn't nearly as amused as he was, noting that her hands were balled up into fists again, ready to punch him if he came at her again. He gave it some consideration before he seized her arm & hauled her out of the room & towards the festivity. It seemed Alice had an actual violent disposition that wouldn't be cured with his usual methods, & didn't understand how to be a good, submissive pet. He would just have to resolve that issue right quick, & with another approach that even she couldn't disagree with.

Reaver dragged Alice into his large ballroom with their masquerade masks still in hand & the guard still announcing their arrival. People moved out of the way while Reaver hauled this guest of honor over to his seat on a slightly raised floor; the center of attention for the whole room. Before everyone, Reaver suddenly spun on his heel & kissed Alice hard, his mouth crashing down on hers with great force as he trapped her in his arms & claimed her before all of his guests. A few jealous spectators complained to each other about Alice hogging their host, but eventually the party progressed, Reaver still punishing Alice's lips with his own.

Before Alice could hold onto a coherent thought, his tongue quickly invaded her mouth & coaxed her to give in to him, to relax her body to his will. She couldn't fight his seduction. It was impossible. When he felt Alice had finally learned her lesson, Reaver finally conceded, & she slouched against him dizzily. Reaver gave her a smile, dark and promising, & put his mask on. Begrudgingly he took Alice's to put hers onto her flushed face. It seemed like such a sin to cover her eyes, but at least her lips were still in the open for him to access. Reaver leaned down at that impulse & pressed his lips on Alice's again more softly before he decided to excuse her abuse towards him.

"Since you have such a violent streak, my pet, I will have to discipline you with affection," Reaver purred, grabbing Alice's waist. Without missing a beat of the music playing in the background, he whisked her off to the dance floor. Alice clung to the hem of Reaver's dress coat as she tried to sort out what had just happened, satisfying his sadistic nature as he effortlessly brought them to the tempo of the music.

Of course, Alice didn't know how to dance; even with all of his servant's careful training of her today, the topic of dancing hadn't come up. With a short laugh at her stumbling & sad attempt to keep up, Reaver rested Alice's feet over his own & continued to glide across the dance floor. His assistance pressed their bodies rather tightly together; it was all the incentive Alice needed to learn the steps faster & then push herself away to dance with her own two feet, no matter how clumsy her steps were. Reaver chuckled at her continued insistence to deny his advances & continued to gracefully guide her around the large room in slow, deliberate circles, more of less flaunting the young woman off with the action.

Alice also seemed particularly uneasy at every time they neared people at his masquerade kissing, fawning over each other, & in some cases, almost having orgies right out in the open; there was always someone just in their path, or a cluster of people just along the walls, playfull chattering amongst themselves & openly staring at the couple. He wondered how long it would take to get Alice to get used to the parties & attention from his guests, & how long it would take him to make her enjoy it all.

"W-what are you staring at?" the young woman asked suddenly, bringing his attention back to the present. Reaver smiled at Alice's rude scowl from under her mask, too enraptured with her beautiful transformation to chastise her again. His smile was all it took to fluster her again, the young woman turning her face away in an attempt to calm her fluttering heart. She was angry at herself for being lured in by the man, & it amused him all the more.

Tonight would prove to be stimulating indeed, Reaver thought to himself.


	7. Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pervy, graphic, & murdery stuff starts here! people under 18 & sjws, you have been warned!

Alice groaned weakly as she drank yet another full glass of the wine Barry kept giving her throughout the evening, feeling a bit dizzy as she looked out at the thralls of brightly dressed people & their extravagant masks. At this point, she was entirely too tipsy to put much effort into paying attention to anything for more than a couple of seconds, & it took all of her strength not to curl up & sleep in her chair. The world felt like it was tilted at this point, & Alice was just hanging from the edge of a Wonderland of women that looked like puffed out flowers & men that stuck to their sides. Alice knew she should probably stop drinking now, but the heavy, lulling drink was so addictive, & so sweet; she had a weakness for sweet things.

Once Barry coaxed that particular tidbit out of Alice he brought her a special-made mousse, little tea cookies, & eventually, Alice agreed to a drink that Barry personally tasted a bit of & assured her that it was indeed, diabetic-inducing. After her second glass of the alcohol, Alice didn't care about much of anything anymore, least of all Reaver & her glorified containment in his mansion. Now she knew why her father was a sloppy drunk before he took off on her & her mother; being drunk was like disappearing from the world for a while, a way to quiet every thought & just exist. It must have been the only way he could handle the knowledge that his wife was cheating on him with boys half of their age during the years they were married.

Currently, Barry was topping off Alice's glass with the last of the wine in the bottle he'd taken from Reaver's reserves, hurrying off with a promise that he would fetch more. People were still talking to Alice enthusiastically after hours of already doing so, asking her shallow questions about her appearance & her connection to Reaver. Honestly, some of the rumors she had to quell were scandalous at best. Alice was able to dodge most of their nosiness with a few of the inquiries, but more & more people got in her face, asking more outrageous things. They didn't even seem to notice that she was ignoring them now. How dumb could they be? All she knew was that she wanted to punch something. To be more specific, she wanted to punch Reaver for even throwing the party, dumping her on her own when a pretty girl dragged him off by the arm, & possibly spreading some of the rumors about her himself. Damn the consequences.

Finally tired of being left to his guests, Alice got up in the middle of a woman's "enthralling" story of her first blowjob experience with Reaver, noises & hand movements included. She walked without the grace she was taught to have earlier & searched for Reaver, stumbling a bit with each step; wow, the world really did feel tilted now. Across the ballroom, the pervert was sat upon more or less a throne, indulging himself in the company of three very beautiful, very over-jeweled women that reminded her of the skanks that hung on guys in every 90s high school film she watched growing up. & Reaver was just the jock to handle them all, it would only take a bit of a wardrobe change for Alice to perfectly visualize it.

"I knew ya were a pervert," Alice hiccuped as she crossed her arms, some of her wine spilling onto the marble floor & down her dress; she didn't care, "I guess forcin' kisses on me & takin' advantage ain't nuff fo' ya, hmm?"

Hearing Alice drawl like an alleyway drunk, Reaver looked up from the ladies fawning over him & quirked a curious eyebrow at his honored guest, who was clearly inebriated & beyond saving at this point. Alice's eyes were half-lidded & dilated, her pale skin was bright red from forehead to chest, & purple vines temporarily tattooed her from under her bodice up the side of her neck, shimmering in the brilliant lighting of the ballroom. Wait; purple vines?

Reaver felt a harsh dread run through him & gave his arm candy little time to move away before he jerked out of his chair & grabbed Alice's arm, dragging the girl closer against his body to inspect her. Gently, he pulled down the low neckline of her bodice & tilted her head to the side to get a better look at her violet markings while the shunned girls that were hanging on him a less than a minute ago complained & struggled not to spill their drinks. After tracing on of the longer vines, Reaver clicked his tongue in irritation & snatched Alice's now almost-empty glass & smashed it onto the ground. A few of his guests laughed, assuming their host was being dramatic or overly-playful, & then watched as Reaver helped Alice hook her arm into his & led her away. She stumbled against & let out pitiful, drunken groans as he dragged her along without pause, leading her out of the ballroom. 

In the halls, Reaver ordered a maid to track down whoever was giving Alice her drinks & then send that fool to him. The maid quickly bowed in admission & left towards the kitchen first, Alice barely having enough time to process the woman's presence before she was gone. Reaver was impatient with Alice's inability to keep up with him, her feet dragging & tripping constantly on their trek, but with her in such large skirts, there was little he could do other than continue dragging her along behind him.

..._..._...

As the two of them finally reached Reaver's bedroom, far inside the part of the mansion closed off to guests, Alice began to feel warmer, peculiar, light-headed. At the same time, she felt a need; a burning, deep, uncontrollable need that consumed her almost completely. When she looked at Reaver, she didn't see him as the insane, sick individual he truly was, she saw... a man. An incredibly sexy, attractive man that in some weird part of her mind might be able to make her aching & heated body calm down. All of these new sensations were honestly uncomfortable for Alice, she'd never really desired a man before Reaver, at least not in a manner that made her feel like dropping all of her morals just to get off. She didn't like how she couldn't seem to control anything at the moment, be it her mind or body. For a moment, Alice's conscience yelled not to give in to her baser instincts, but in the end, instincts took over.

Reaver nearly shouted in surprise when Alice tackled him as he moved to close the bedroom door, her lips crashing against his own with passionate vigor. Her behavior was completely opposite than usual, & she clung to Reaver feverishly, her hands surprisingly having a hard enough grip to keep him against her. Reaver pulled at her hands patiently at first & tried to move away before he gave in & kissed Alice back. She tasted heavenly & felt so warm against him, her almost regretted having to tear himself from her lips when she was too busy kissing him to cling to him as tightly. Alice continued clasping almost desperately onto the front of his dress shirt, creasing the fabric before Reaver finally spun her around & yanked open the back of her ballgown. Small buttons scattered in every direction before he tugged Alice's dress down from her shoulders & then unsecured her petticoats, leaving her standing in a mound of clothing in front of him in just her underwear. Begrudgingly, Reaver resisted the urge to indulge in Alice's scantily clad body as he slung her over his shoulder & carted her over to his hidden pleasure room; Alice seemed barely able to so much other than make groans & tug at his clothes in protest, too dizzy & drunk to respond to anything properly.

She was placed in front of the large cage before Reaver gave her another long, hard kiss, soothing her noises of discontent & making quick work of the corset he'd helped her tie earlier. Alice closed her eyes & tugged off his dress coat in turn, & began to frantically tug down on his cravat, insistent on getting down to his bare skin. But before she could beyond that point, Reaver removed her corset entirely & she was tossed into the large cage. He quickly slammed it shut, locking her into it. Alice's shimmering tattoo spread over her outstretched fingers as she reached out for her betrayer, releasing an angry cry that startled him & slamming into the bars with her body. Her actions were the reason Reaver couldn't just pounce on Alice right now, she was barely more than a wild animal in heat while she was under the influence of that particular wine; giving into his own baser instincts would likely result in disaster. Reaver rushed out of the room despite his desire to stay with the enraged she-beast, & straightened his appearance while in the bedroom.

Damn it, he was hard after all that teasing & seeing Alice so disheveled, painfully so. A maid walked by the room as he reached his door & Reaver grit his teeth, yanking her into his bedroom. This woman wasn't Alice by any means, with typically nice curves & a heavily powdered face, but she was good enough to suit his needs right now. What was her name again? Carrie? Kayla?? It didn't matter, he could vaguely remember her on his cock once, & she wasn't dead, which meant she was probably pretty good at it.

"Bed. Now." Reaver ordered harshly after giving the woman a hard kiss, nipping on her lower lip. The maid looked at Reaver fearfully as a line of blood welled up on her mouth, but all too eagerly pulled down her pantaloons & laid down on his bed, her slender legs spreading for him. He would have left the desperate woman there & laughed at her if he wasn't so worked up right now.

Reaver quickly opened his britches & slammed into Alice's substitute, tearing a cry of both pain & pleasure from her as he entered her dry. Deaf to her cries, Reaver began to drive into her, growling into her shoulder like a wild balverine when he imagined Alice in her place, that fiery, unpredictable girl; soon enough, the maid began to moan & writhe in excitement, spurring Reaver on further. She was pretty good after all, knowing how to touch his skin & tilt her hips just right so he could shove all of himself into her easily. But soon he was uncomfortable with her obvious attempts to make their joining more intimate in some way & grabbed her wrists, slamming them down beside her head. Within a few minutes of rutting & pinning down the woman beneath him, Reaver finally satiated himself, drawing out of the trembling woman, still frustrated, but not to the point that he was still tempted to bed Alice while she was too inebriated to even know her own name.

"W-what was that about?" the maid complained with a scowl as her master pulled himself away.

"It's none of your concern, get back to work now."

"But-"

Reaver pulled out the Dragon Stomper, shooting her between the eyes without a single warning. His bedmate fell back into the bed, eyes wide & her mouth still open in preparation for another complaint; he didn't hire his staff to question him, he hired them to follow orders & not to fuck it up in the process. Reaver rolled his eyes when he realized the mess that the corpse created in his bed. Stupid, messy maid. He barely bothered to push her body off of his bed with his foot when Barry came bounding into the room, the limp body of the maid falling at his feet.

..._..._...

"Master, you called?" Barry asked, quite nervous, even though he didn't know what he did. Reaver buried his anger under his usual smile & turned to Barry. The manservant purposefully ignored the dead woman unceremoniously left near the door & stood to the side as servants came into to carry her out of Reaver's room, his usual men working quietly & efficiently. Reaver had an over-active trigger finger, but for him to kill during his parties was very rare; he was almost merciful during his parties. Barry wondered what had him so worked up.

"Do you have any idea what you've done, you fool?" Reaver inquired his butler with a calm demeanor. Barry looked around a bit nervously & shrugged. Of course the dolt didn't know what he did, or he wouldn't have put Alice in the danger she was in to begin with; but he would understand very soon. Straightening himself, Reaver finished pulling off the cravat Alice had all but ruined from his neck & then tamed his hair with a few strokes of his hands. Keeping a good image at all times was important to Reaver, even when he was this angry & murderous.

Reaver grabbed his cane & used it to push Barry to the pleasure chamber, not wishing to have physical contact with the little man. Barry immediately began to stutter as he was pushed into Reaver's little hideout, with his face turning red as the two laid eyes on Alice in Reaver's cage. She was in the midst of throwing her remaining shoe out of the bars, her ripped stockings following soon after. Then she let out a rather tortured moan, slammed her back into the cage, & began to pull her chemise open, the flimsy garment no match for her desperate need to be nude. Reaver looked down to see Barry completely enraptured & drooling like the senseless dog he was, clicking his teeth impatiently at the old lecher; he wasn't fond of Barry looking at Alice while she was like this... or at all. Using his cane once more, Reaver rapped it over Barry's head & beckoned the dirty old man out of the pleasure room, ending the peep show. Reaver closed the bookshelf door once they were back in his bedroom & made his way to the desk chair a few steps away, depositing the handle of his cane onto the back of it.

"You have been giving her a very, very strong aphrodisiac all evening, my dear friend," Reaver announced, still smiling away as he advanced on the stuttering butler, "Not only is it a very expensive product from my excursion in Samarkand, but Miss Alice has consumed far more than the required dose. Why, she could die from the extreme stress that is on her body right now. & it'd be entirely your fault."

Barry paled as the gravity of the situation finally dawned on him, & Reaver pulled out his gun, aiming with a calm, almost serene smile that screamed of pure sadism; he could end this pathetic fool's life right now, once & for all, put an end to the endless stupid mistakes he put up with Barry as his servant. & then he put his gun away without a single word. A quick shot to the head was for simple incompetence, to end an annoyance he didn't want to deal with. Barry's actions were beyond a simple broken glass or wasting resources, his thoughtless actions could have very-well killed Alice, an important asset of Reaver's until he decided she wasn't useful anymore.

Barry looked up at Reaver confusedly as the man walked over to his large window at the foot of the room, wondering why he was just spared. His master was not a kind one, which the recently-departed maid had learned the hard way. Reaver turned from Barry & looked outside from his bedroom window, watching as most of the guests left for the evening, the ones not invited to his after-party. Smiling, he caught sight of the rebel Page waiting outside his manor, just as his spies within her underground group had reported. She thought she could hide her identity with a lovely mask & costume, but Page was far too exotic not to stand out among most of the Albion population. She must have shown up to save her poor comrade Reaver had been "interrogating" for the past few weeks, how thoughtful of her.

"Barry, I do believe that the resistance has finally arrived, just in time to be beat back down into the sewers," Reaver murmured with a thoughtful regard, "Do go & show them to our… special ballroom. This requires our immediate attention." Barry nodded & left the room hurriedly before Reaver changed his mind on sparing his life. Reaver began walking behind him before looking around & ushering one of the male servants cleaning the halls over to him. He recognized the young man, he had actually been around for a couple months & had managed not to earn a bullet between the eyes. The turnover rate of the Reaver mansion was understandably high, so he was hopeful with this young man.

"Congratulations, my good man, you are my new butler," Reaver said with a jovial smile, "You will receive a key to every room tomorrow, but for now, your mission is to go into the hidden room over there & watch over the girl inside. Bring her some water, make sure she doesn't become too sick or excited, & do NOT touch her for any reason. Understand?"

The young man nodded & quickly went to the bookcase, running inside Reaver's pleasure room & closing the door behind him. Reaver smiled & then headed to invite Page & any other "guests" she was bringing over tonight. He had bait, had the means of having fun, & surely had a way to get rid of that incompetent Barry without wasting his precious bullets. He could use a good, satisfying kill after the fiasco & Alice tucked away in such a delicate condition. It would calm him before he went back to make sure she hadn't died from the stress of the wine.


	8. Tempted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you guys know that this chapter takes place right after the showdown at Reaver's mansion party in Fable 3. If you've played the game, know about the sweet revenge that Reaver exacted on Barry. For those of you that don't know, Barry is dead, & you need to look up a walk through of the game or something to find out what happened.~

Reaver let out a soft tsk when he reached his bedroom, carelessly draping his coat over the back of a large chair, his hat & mask lain on a bedside table. For the moment, he really didn't know if it was wise to go check on Alice. He knew that the aphrodisiac was supposed to bring out the more uninhibited side of people, but Alice was completely out of control earlier, a slave to her desires. The last thing he wanted was to take her innocence in that state. No, when he finally conquered Alice, she would be fully sober & conscious of her actions. But, even so… it wouldn't hurt to go check on her.

At the very moment that Reaver decided to go see how Alice was doing, a loud clash was heard from his pleasure chamber. Interest piqued, Reaver went to the bookshelf that opened & headed to the pleasure chamber, Dragonstomper in hand. Was Alice trying to break her cage? Was someone trying to pillage his mansion? An amused grin curled the edges of Reaver's mouth when he reached the room & stood back a bit to see his new head butler ducking as a glass of water flew over his head, crashing into a wall behind him. Alice glared at the frightened young man & then laid back down at the floor of the cage, turning away from him on her side. She muttered something along the lines of "too weak" & ignored the young man promptly. Well, she wasn't in danger of losing her life anymore, that was a bit of a relief.

"M-miss Alice, I n-never meant to hurt your feelings," the boy groveled as he got closer to her cautiously, "I-it'll never h-happen again! P-please d-don't tell M-master Reaver!"

"Tell me what, dear boy?"

The young man jumped away from Alice's cage & looked at Reaver in fear, watching the master of the mansion walk into the room, approaching the cage. Alice sensed someone else in the room & sat up. Reaver could have cried when he saw what the magical aphrodisiac had done to her. The purple vine tattoos spread down her body into the bra still on her body & just under the ripped remains of her petticoat & panties. It had also spread to her face, & even to her eyes. The only part of her eyes that wasn't purple was her pupils. As Reaver watched Alice thoughtfully, she crawled closer & reached out, clinging to the front of his shirt & yanking him closer. Reaver smiled, & saw the need in her eyes again, the longing. Slowly he leaned in & kissed her, almost forgetting the young man in his room until he got up & tried to run. Without looking, Reaver pointed his gun & shot the boy in the leg. He screamed, causing Alice to jump & then look at him with curiosity as he clutched his leg & whimpered rather pathetically as he tried to squeeze down on his bloody leg & contain some of it pouring out.

"Too weak," Alice murmured again softly, & Reaver was both impressed in Alice & disappointed in his would-be butler; he'd just hired this idiot a couple hours ago, & he was already getting himself into trouble. He expected Alice to be more frightened of his skills with a gun, but she clung to him all the same, & would undoubtedly try to fuse herself with him if he released her from the cage. It seemed the aphrodisiac had brought the very most base instincts, she was searching to the most dominant male around to impregnate her. It certainly stroked his ego that some part of Alice recognized him as an Alpha male, but he still had something to take care of before he could decide what to do with her next.

"You touched her, didn't you?" Reaver said without sparing the boy so much as a glance while Alice fawned over him, doing as much as she physically could to bring Reaver closer to her.

"I d-didn't mean to," the boy pleaded softly, "I was just handing her the glass of water, &-"

"I distinctly remember telling you not to touch her."

"B-but she's so pretty, & I thought it wouldn't hurt anything to check her temperature!"

"I warned you, Boy."

Reaver pulled the trigger, landing a bullet between the boy's eyes with perfect precision, just as he had done with that annoying maid earlier. Alice leaned in & gently kissed Reaver's neck now that he was done with the pest that tried to take advantage of Reaver's absence. Reaver gave her an impish smile & lightly pried himself from Alice, before putting his gun back into its holster.

"I will fetch someone to clean this mess, Alice," Reaver assured her. "Be a good girl & wait here for me." Alice frowned & clung to Reaver tighter through the bars, refusing to be separated from him again. With a thoughtful grin, Reaver relented & unlocked the cage instead, where Alice lunged herself into his waiting arms, curled up against him & pressing a heated kiss on his lips. Having Alice shower him with attention before dealing with the eyesore at the doorway seemed much more appealing. Reaver kept Alice pressed into his chest before he kicked the useless servant's body out of the room & shut the door to the secret entrance, leaving the both of them completely shut off from the rest of the world for a while.

When he deposited Alice onto the bed at the center of the room, she was shaken back into reality a bit, regaining herself. Alice no longer scrambled to keep constant physical contact with Reaver, but her heated gaze still followed his every move as he pulled off his dress shirt before her. He was rather enjoying this change in her, ripping off a long sleeve from the clothing before he playfully tackled Alice face-down into the bed & tied her hands around one of the bedposts. Alice couldn't form coherent words of displeasure at being confined again, yelling muffled things into the comforter as she tried to free her hands as Reaver slowly deciphered how to unclasp her bra & tossed it away. Her back was lovely; a bit bony & child-like, but with silken skin & a few hidden beauty marks he hadn't seen yet, he was more than satisfied.

Reaver gently kissed along Alice's neck & shoulder while he appreciated this new view of his captive, hands slowly gliding up her thighs & to her panties before he gently tugged her hair back & kissed her. Alice responded so well, the sound of the cloth around her hands under distress reaching his ears while she began to roll her body & grind back into him, trying her best to have him give into her need. Reaver chuckled at the insistence, breaking the kiss before he moved to kiss her neck instead. As much as he enjoyed this, as much as he enjoyed her surrender, the women writhing in pleasure right now wasn't the fiery prude he enjoyed taunting & tempting.

"I will not bed you tonight, Alice," Reaver said matter-of-factly into her feverish skin, "I know you don't like that right now, but I'm sure you'd hate me tomorrow if I acted on impulse. & the last thing I want is to finally claim you & then have to work my way up all over again." In one of her more lucid moments, Alice was shocked as he spoke in a calm, honest tone. At least he wasn't spouting anything about "love" & "wanting to be a gentleman". They were both aware that she would never be taken in by such an obvious lie.

But as much as Alice appreciated not being taken advantage of, she wanted it so bad, having sex felt like a physical need for her, as much as breathing or eating food. Reaver could still fell the unrelenting need in Alice's demeanor & chuckled lightly, his hand finally pushing into her panties & teasing the sensitive spot between her legs. Alice both clenched in surprise & pleasure, the lovely sound smothered by Reaver's lips while he expertly rubbed & prodded the small bud above her sex. He didn't push his fingers into her yet, taking his time exploring the soft lips & clit there for him to tease, enjoying each time her hips bucked, or she let out a groan. & then he pushed her down into the bed, pressing most of her body down with his own as he mercilessly drew out her first assisted climax. & then another. & then another. He didn't stop when he finished bringing her to fulfillment, knowing he had a lot of work to do if he was going to sate some of the need the wine filled her with.

"More," Alice sighed softly after some time, pulling harder on the restraints around her hands. With a growl of pleasure, Reaver parted her folds & slipped his fingers into her. He then began to tease her insides, his mouth curling into a wicked smirk when he felt the hymen just a couple inches inside of her, unstretched & untorn thus far. So, she really was a virgin. Delicious.

"R-reaver," Alice moaned after yet another orgasm, catching his attention, especially when she took the moment to tease him back, grinding herself against the crotch of his pants. The sound of her voice calling his name was divine, & despite his better judgment, Reaver let out a guttural growl into Alice's shoulder as pressed himself back against her. Alice moaned again, arching her hips back blindly. He couldn't take her yet, but a having fun otherwise should be harmless. Reaver carefully freed his length from his pants & slid Alice's panties off of her bottom, so they hugged her thighs instead. He could see the shimmering, purple vines on her skin starting to recede down her chin now, signalling that sobriety & sense was returning to Alice, so any of this may make her uncomfortable. Slowly, he pushed Alice's legs together with his own, holding her in place while he pushed his member between her soft thighs, right between her panties & soaked labia. He let out an appreciative hiss, the woman felt divine, even like this.

Finally sensing Reaver's intentions, Alice eventually surprised Reaver with a soft "S-stop…" & began to pull her hips away. She was clearly spooked now, possibly nervous that he would penetrate her after all. Disappointed, Reaver forced himself to obey, leaned back a bit, & regarded her thoughtfully. He moved to pull away, knowing she was returning to her old self, but Alice bit her lower lip as she felt his heat leaving her, not liking that sudden lack of heat. She pleasantly surprised Reaver when her hips ground back into his suddenly, keeping his full length pressed between her soft thighs. He let out a small groan again & petted his hand down her back, to her hips

"P-please… don't stop," she begged into the comforter of the bed. Reaver smirked & pressed himself back down onto her without question, feeling her arch back, moaning & clinging to her restraints until her hands turned pale white. Following her lead, he pushed his body flush on hers & slowly thrust himself between her thighs, catching her clit each time he rubbed onto her. Alice rested her head back onto his shoulder & enjoyed how it felt, no longer having any complaints against her lover.

"I never pegged you as the subservient type in bed, my pet," Reaver purred as he continued to thrust against her sex & thighs, making Alice writhe & moan under him helplessly, "You just keep surprising me more & more…" He moved his thrusts faster as Alice began to tremble, groaning into her neck & grinding his hard length against her bottom again as she finally came again. Reaver held Alice close & ground himself against her for a few more seconds until he came as well, coating her soft thighs & panties with his seed. Alice shuddered at the new feeling, surprised that just being rubbed against felt so nice to her.

Alice was a bit reluctant to let him kiss her after, but she gave in anyway, clinging to the cloth still around her wrists. Amused by her return to shyness, Reaver forced his tongue into her mouth, eager to give her a taste of his passion once more while he untied her hands & pulled her back against him. Alice tried to wiggle herself away in futility as Reaver continued to toy with her skin, his mouth moving from hers eventually & to her neck. He kept her against him & bit into her soft flesh, sampling all that he could from her before she finally had enough.

"N-no more…" she begged in a soft, pleading voice, "Please…."

Reaver opened his eyes, knowing that he had to if Alice was going to stay comfortable with him. When she finally gave into him, there would be no "stop" or "no more" or any else of that nonsense she kept spouting in between her moans & honest reactions. With a belligerent sigh, Reaver released Alice & grabbed the same nightgown he gave her last night. Alice only removed her hands from her breasts long enough to take it & then put it on. Reaver watched her with lewd eyes, drinking in her body until he could take no more & pulled it down for her to hide all of her exposed skin. Alice blushed darkly & tried to move away once she was clothed, but Reaver grabbed her arms & held her completely still.

"Why are you so ashamed of it?" Reaver asked in the dimly-lit room, his eyes glistening, savoring the challenge this question always brought up.

"My mother has always used sex as her leverage over me," Alice muttered tiredly, seemingly too exhausted right now to give him her usual sass, "It's hard to enjoy something that's brought me so much frustration up until now." Bloody hell, the woman had a point. Reaver looked at Alice as she laid herself down on the bed, curling up with her head at the pillows. He crawled in after her & draped an arm over her body, pleased when she didn't try to wiggle away from him again. She seemed to at least be more honest about being attracted to him.

"On the bright side, your mother isn't here to muddle things now," Reaver said as he gently tucked a strand of hair from Alice's face, surprising her in a moment of gentleness, "No worries, my pet, I will make sure nothing like that happens to you here, not while I'm around." He still wanted her, so badly, & it took his full restraint not to continue pushing her. He continued to gently pet Alice's hair, who seemed to be mulling the thought over before she finally scowled & looked up at him.

"You're just saying this because you want to fuck me yourself," she accused him. Reaver chuckled dismissively at her insistence.

"I would prefer to call it playing or making love," he responded, "But yes, the chase you give is exhilarating, it's been a very long while since someone has made me work for carnal pleasure like this."

"Reaver, you don't even know what the hell love is,"Alice responded curtly before she rolled her eyes & turned over to face away from him. Reaver kept her wrapped in his arms & didn't seem to take offense, laying claim to her, just like last night. He didn't respond to the girl's snide remark with words of his own, mostly because he knew it was true.

..._..._...

Alice woke Reaver in the early hours of morning, crying once more. Despite his initial irritation, he sighed & gently patted her cheek to wake her, & allowed her to cry into his shoulder until she calmed. Was she going to have nightmares every night? He didn't know if he could handle all of these unchecked emotions, or the crying. Soon Alice was relaxed, she didn't even tell him what the dream was about, just seemed relieved that she wasn't alone at that particular moment. Reaver could relate, though he wouldn't admit to such a thing.

"Get some more rest, Alice," Reaver muttered, but when he looked down, she was already passed out again. He almost pinched her cheek & made fun of her, but the serene look on her face was admittedly too cute & relieving for him to wake her. Sighing, Reaver rested his head on his pillow, a slight movement at the corner of the room making him narrow his eyes. Whatever it was, it disappeared before he could get a good look, but he knew that he hadn't imagined it. He was certain that it was made from the same magic that brought Alice to Albion, he could sense the same aura from it that the portal had.

Reaver tugged Alice closer into his chest as he felt for his gun under the pillows, keeping it in a loose grip just in case the shadow creature returned to cause trouble. If these creatures wanted to attack him or Alice, he would be ready for them. & he never missed a shot.


	9. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may be continuing this fic and my other more seriously now, schedule is tentative atm.~
> 
> Also, shit ramps up from here on out, sexually and drama-wise. Just a small warning.

Alice was certain that she was now in Hell. Over the next couple of days, she adamantly avoided Reaver & her fuzzy memories of the ball in denial. She refused to acknowledge the fun they'd had, or to so much as look into his eyes for extended periods of time. It made him want to tease her a bit, to get under her skin or remind her just how much she'd wanted him that night, but seeing the effort she exerted to keep herself from reliving their interaction that night, pushing her would only make her more disgusted with him.

Disgusted. That was certainly something most wouldn't feel towards him, at least not until he did something to hurt them or their family. His looks almost always gave him a free pass with men & women alike, the shallow beasts they were. Alice was refreshingly, & also frustratingly, not so easily hoodwinked. If anything, her first taste of intimacy made her more wary of him than before. She was aware of the hunger & excitement he could drag out of her, & that made her scared. What he couldn't figure out was if it was because of his violent disposition, or her meddlesome caregiver. At any rate, he didn't have very much time to be taunting his house guest, a war seemed to be on the horizon. Despite his attempts to squash the rebels at his party, they escaped on the skin of their teeth & were organizing to take down King Logan in a coup. Reaver & Alice could be on the run very soon, if things went badly enough. For now, he had to assess his assets & prepare for such an event.

With an impatient sigh, Reaver looked over his mountain of paperwork, organizing it to eventually calculate his expenses & profits for the quarter, his barely-used study receiving some much needed attention in the process. Across the room, Alice was napping on a sofa, her legs curled up under a throw blanket & her back turned away from him, almost pushed into the back of the sofa. He mused to himself how quietly Alice slept for a moment, so quiet he often forgot she was in the room, & drew his gun whenever she'd let out a sigh or turn in her sleep. The thing he wasn't surprised over was that she was asleep right now, midday with only him in the room. Despite Alice's prudish attempts to ward off Reaver's advances, the only time she seemed to get restful sleep was in sunlight & with him nearby, guarding over her. It admittedly restored a bit of the ego her rejection stole away.

Even after being in Albion for over a week, Alice had yet to have a full night of sleep. She tossed & turned every night after the two of them settled in his bed, & continued until he was able to wrestle her into a firm hold and keep her still. In the morning, Alice would always have that sour look on her face & a retort that he should keep his hands to himself, but he could see the relief in her eyes that she hadn't killed her mother or James in reality, & that she wasn't alone. While Alice never went into full detail about her dreams, he understood that they were often wildly violent & savage, involving knives, guns, blunt objects, & other creative means of taking a life, things she seemed incapable of committing. There were murmurs among informants that The Crawler was setting its sights on Albion, & soon. If Alice were a more empathetic person than most, or somehow connected to the beast because it dragged her to Albion, it made sense that she would be suffering the effects of being in contact with it. He was actually a bit relieved that she only suffered nightmares in the evening, if that was the case.

Another small _thud_ came from across the room, leaving Reaver with a small grin as he realized the sound was Alice knocking her throw blanket from the sofa midturn. He found it a bit cute that she was reaching for it in her sleep now, making a distressed face  & lightly grunting in her sleep. Unable to resist the urge, Reaver moved to his feet & left his paperwork on the desk. He needed a bit of a break anyway, & Alice was just the distraction he needed. He tugged her lost blanket off the ground & then draped it over her once more, but not without kneeling beside the sofa & placing a gentle kiss on the cheek. Like a true light sleeper, Alice awoke at the gentle press of lips on her skin, her eyes still unfocused as she scowled lightly up at him. He loved her indignant reactions to such innocent gestures, what would she do if he actually pushed for something more?

He needed to find out. Reaver nudged Alice's chin up & kissed her lips next, a bit surprised that she didn't actually fight him off this time; she pushed at his chest weakly with one hand, almost halfheartedly. He kept his eyes open to see her reaction, seeing that Alice's own eyes were closed; squeezed shut & paired with a disgruntled whine, but closed all the same. Alice's lack of a real fight took Reaver surprise, his lips parting from hers after a few moments of rubbing & prodding, but staying very near. What game was she playing? Him just touching her would usually set her off.

"You aren't going to insult me?" Reaver asked as he began to drape his body over Alice's, & crowd her into the sofa more, "This isn't like you, Darling. Usually you have a biting remark for me, or at least a glare. Do you truly not wish to fight me?" Alice looked hesitant for a moment before she finally shook her head. Reaver didn't know how to proceed at first, he new he was going to have to wear Alice's resistance down, but she'd suddenly stopped resisting all of a sudden, no fight required.

"Even I get lonely," Alice finally muttered, watching Reaver trying to process her odd behavior, "You're going to get your way eventually, I figure I can at least enjoy myself as well."

So that was her motivation. Reaver was continually surprised by how clever Alice was. Even with her pride warring inside her, which he could see plainly on her face. Perhaps she was giving into him, but it was on her own terms. She was barely a woman, but had beat him at his own game, by giving him what he wanted no less. Still, Reaver had to savored the victory, he wasn't going to pounce on Alice right here in his study. For one, the study was the only room in his manor that he prohibited carnal relations. He could probably still turn her into his willing slave yet, pushing Alice's walls down and consuming her everything. But of course, something still felt a bit off.

"You wish to use me to replace the emptiness your lover left, correct?" Reaver asked, genuinely curious. As much as he expected Alice to deny Reaver's suggestion, she simply shrugged instead, turning her gaze away. He didn't know if he should be happy about her honesty, or be annoyed that Alice really had the nerve to use him as a replacement for her ex. But perhaps he could use this to his advantage going forward.

"Well then... what if you were kinder to me in return?" Reaver teased, "As compensation for my... services, of course."

Alice grimaced and looked over Reaver's shoulder for a distraction before she left the sofa -purposefully avoiding Reaver's help- & completely walked around him to leave the study. Reaver kept himself from reaching for the Dragonstomper again with all of his might. Right on time, the oversized grandfather clock in the grand foyer began to chime, effectively ending Reaver's chance to chasize Alice, at least for the moment. He hated to have any kind of serious conversation with his guest in front of the staff, it made him appear vulnerable that he would have to barter with her in any way. Quietly, he followed Alice to the dining room, where maids were setting a place for the two for lunch, Reaver's place at the end, & her's just to the left of him.

"You know, if he weren't my only contact all day, I might be nicer," Alice huffed as Reaver placed his hands on her back & guided her to their seats. He didn't comment on her single-sentence rant, just merely sat in his chair & opened the wine for their meal. It was pretty weak, but Reaver was still restraining himself, & intoxication only seemed to make him more desperate for that contact with Alice.

"My pet; dearest, sweet Alice, why are you so persistent on fleeing my humble home?" he asked with a melodramatic sigh. Alice rolled her eyes & began to eat her meal. Of course, he was going to make this as difficult for her as possible. It wasn't like she could get far even if she'd run off, so what was Reaver so worried about? Alice wanted to explore so badly, she hadn't left the estate since she arrived in this world, and she was curious as to what the rest of this "Albion" was like.

"Please be serious for once, I genuinely hate being trapped here," Alice growled before she took a vicious bite out of the glazed duck on her plate. Reaver smirked & before Alice could blink, Reaver was in her face, his hands on the armrests of her chair to effectively corner her there. She shrank away by instinct, but really had nowhere to go as he crowded her.

"My dear," Reaver purred softly as his own chair fell on its back, making Alice jump, "You should understand by now that I am always serious. Always."

"Reaver… I had fun exploring your home at first, but now I've met all your staff, the new ones you've yet to kill, & found every one of your secret passages," Alice explained once more as she forced herself not to cower, "I can't take any more of this insane repetition." Reaver leaned over Alice & regarded her perceptively, as if searching her eyes for any lies she may have told. Then, against his better judgment, he picked up his seat & decided to concede to Alice's wish... in his own way, of course. There was no way he could give this young woman the upper hand, or let her feel like she could actually sway his decisions without a proper trade.

"Very well, my pet," he said as he sat down & grabbed his utensils to eat, "However! I will escort you to town, you will stay at my side for the entire duration, & you are obligatory to grant me a request before I agree to take you to town."

"I'm not going to have sex with you," Alice replied curtly. Reaver smiled immediately & shook his head. He reached across the table & gently grabbed her hand, placing a soft kiss on it. Alice blushed immediately, wincing lightly when his teeth gently nipped the knuckles.

"I would never ask you to do such a thoughtless thing, Sweetheart."

"Then what is it?"

Sarcasm practically oozed from Alice's poors, Reaver loved ever moment of it. He in turn, was as eager as always to spar with her mentally & patted her hand to soothe her annoyance.

"You'll have to wait until later to see."

Alice scowled at Reaver & his damn secrets. The bastard. But for now, she really didn't seem to have a choice but to indulge her host & his antics. Picking up her fork, she began to eat & tried not to laugh when Reaver began to eat in the most Barbaric of manners. He had an exquisite home, high-society friends, & such refined vocabulary. But still, he ate like a pig, just like every other man in the world. Alice secretly took comfort in this as she started to eat again.

"I'm still not having sex with you tonight," the girl muttered under her breath, pretending she didn't notice Reaver's signals to a maid to go fetch Alice a sweet dessert for after dinner. At least he was learning something about her in all of his attempts to woo her.

..._..._...

Reaver smiled lazily as he peeked in on Alice getting out of her bath. From the cracked door, he could make out her lovely body, pink from the heat & dripping with warm water. After rinsing of her skin and pulling her hair into a halphhazard bun atop her head, Alice grabbed her towel & wrapped herself in it. Reaver took this moment to burst in, drinking in the dark blush that stained her cheeks.

"Reaver, get the hell out!" she yelled at him angrily. Reaver had no intention of doing anything remotely similar to that. With one large swoop of his arms, Reaver picked Alice up & tossed her over his shoulder, holding her in place while she kicked & screamed at him to put her down. A few servants gawked at the two as they passed, but the truth was that Reaver would pull a stunt like this to anger Alice like this two, maybe three times a week, just for kicks. Alice's frustration went on mostly ignored for the time being, and Reaver carried her away to his private quarters without incident.

Once inside his bedroom, Reaver tossed Alice onto the bed & locked the door behind him, his eyes filled with lustful intent. Alice tried to crawl back onto the bed, only to have her ankle captured by his firm grip. He dragged her back to him until her legs draped over the edge of the bed & he leaned over her, planting a kiss on her soft lips. Alice could barely fight him off, but kept a steel grip on her towel; it was her only defense against Reaver's lecherous hands right now. Oh no, was he just going to force her like this, all of a sudden?

After Reaver was certain that Alice was close to dizziness, he finally released her & stood, heading over to the nearby dresser where he pulled out three lingerie sets, based off of her own underwear, & tossed them on the bed. Alice blushed darkly & picked up one of the pairs of panties, a racy black set with sheer lace and bows that accentuated the behind. She'd only seen underwear this detailed on Victoria's Secret fashion shows, and she was surprised that Reaver was able to acquire something like this.

"You must put this on & model it for me if you wish to go out on your little excursion," Reaver explained with dark, lustful eyes, "I must say, my tailor did a decent job. The cotton red set utilizes my favorite color, the violet is a rather racy number made of silk, & the black has been filled with a pleasing amount of ruffles & bows. There's a design for every occasion, no?" Alice looked through the outfits more thoroughly, wondering how she'd sunk so low to become an underwear model for a notorious pervert. What had she done to incur karma's wrath? But Alice forced herself to pick anyway, knowing that Reaver had already peeked on her & seen her nude. Wouldn't being in underwear make things easier for her in the end? Taking a deep breath, Alice chose the red set, a virtually simple set of bra & panties, still decked out with a substantial amount of lace to please Reaver's appreciation of the feminine body. She would have been more surprised if the garments weren't over the top.

Withholding a sigh, Alice went behind the changing partition in Reaver's bedroom, finishing with the task of drying herself off before she put on the lingerie. What the hell was she thinking earlier? This was twenty billion times more humiliating than being naked! Everything fit way too perfectly, hugging curves where Alice hadn't even realized she had them. The lingerie she'd put on was clearly made to entice, when Alice usually did everything in her power not to push Reaver to come onto her more strongly than he already did.

"You know," Alice mumbled, "I don't think I need to leave here _that_ badly," She heard Reaver chuckle from his bed, his cane rapping onto the floor gently a few times.

"Just come out & show me your delicious body, my sweet," Reaver responded, secretly trying to peek around the partition as he spoke. He couldn't wait to see his dear Alice in her new undergarments. Alice was silent in return, leaving her host impatient for attention just a short bit later. Reaver smirked & propped his cane next to the coat rack before striding over to Alice. When she hid behind the partition again he brazenly followed, grabbing her arm & dragging her to the bed, where he picked her up & deposited her in the center of it. Alice looked so delicious in this red lingerie; he could just eat her up. The undergarments fit her perfectly, thanks to the combined efforts of his perverted nature & the tailor's talent.

As Reaver gently slanted his mouth over hers, Alice surprisingly didn't fight at all. He moved to hover over her body, while the two kissed and pressed closer together, Alice's back arching slightly until she pressed up against him. Reaver held himself back with all of his might until the kiss broke & he slowly released her from his warm embrace. Slowly, he began to gently trace over Alice's lingerie, locking her gaze into his.

"Model for me, my dear, I paid a pretty penny to see these lovely sets on you," he purred as he got off of her. Alice blushed darker & tried to get over her nervousness. Slowly but surely, she stood on her knees & put her hands behind her head to show Reaver a pose she'd seen on the front of many magazines back home. Why mess with the classics? 

"Well... how's this?"

Reaver smiled, clearly enjoying himself. He directed Alice to take on several poses after, some way more lewd than Alice could bear. But Reaver was patient, calm in his slow encouragement for Alice's obedience. After some time, he decided the tightening in his pants could no long be ignored & beckoned Alice closer with a grin & crooked his finger at her in a come-hither motion. Alice blushed darkly & moved closer despite her conscience screaming she knew what he wanted from her now. She moved to scoot closer but he smiled & shook his head.

"No, my dear," he chided her gently, "Crawl." Alice's eyes widened in shock as Reaver regarded her in what looked like mild anticipation.

"I c-can't do such a thing," she murmured indignantly. Reaver only deepened his smirk, eyes now black instead of brown, exuding lust & dark promise.

"Please dear, indulge me just this one time…?"

Alice bit her lower lip, and after hesitation, she finally began to crawl to him. Reaver felt pride in realizing that he finally gotten Alice to crawl for him, and quite literally. It just took a bit of time & patience. Reaver's eyes raked over Alice's entire body as she came closer. Although she was still so young, her body was actually quite feminine at the right angles. She approached him slowly, her lithe, feminine body moving like a panther on prowl. Coupled with the innocent sparkle in her eyes, Reaver found himself struggling with his deepest animal instincts, a low growl of lust escaping his mouth. Alice tensed up as she finally reached him, seeing the unmistakable, animalistic hunger in his eyes. Before Alice could move away, Reaver shoved her onto her back once more, using his weight to pin her down.

"R-reaver, wait…" Alice whimpered reflexively as the man above her wrapped his arms under her, effectively pinning her still as his mouth nibbled & kissed on her neck.

"So beautiful, so sweet..."

"Reaver!"

As if he woke from a dream, Reaver ceased his actions & looked up at Alice with his eyes still burning with need. He seemed to remember his control then, loosening his grip on her body. Alice quickly acted and rolled her body onto his instead, eliciting a soft groan from him as her weight rested on him now, her soft breasts on his chest, her arms around his neck, & her warm core pressed down on his hard cock, thin barriers of clothing separating them from direct contact. Reaver could feel Alice's tension cutting through the air and reached up, gently petting her hair as he cupped her cheek and slid his thumb against her lips. Curious, Alice followed his unspoken order and parted her lips to let his finger slide in and press on her warm tongue. Reaver groaned again, pleased by her response.

"Sweet Alice, I would like you to do that to something else... any ideas what I could be referring to?"

"I-I'm not good at it, but I think I can help…" Alice replied with the darkest of blushes staining her cheeks. Reaver nodded, his conscience not at all tickled about making a young woman trade her virginity for a much-needed round of fellatio. And to be fair, he'd yet to actually force her to do anything, & she was so caught in her curiosity now. Slowly, Alice's hand had already ventured down, prepared to relieve his cock from the prison of his clothing.

"Just a moment, Lover," Reaver cautioned as he pulled Alice's curious hands from the waist band of his pants. He kissed her cheek & then climbed to the edge of bed, pulling off his boots & stockings. Alice looked away when he pulled off his pants & Reaver took note before he began to unclothe himself, from the cravat at his neck, to his underpants. His thick shaft already stood tall and ready, reaching his navel. At the top of the bed, his Dragonstomper lay just in case he needed to shoot anyone foolish enough to barge in on Alice & him.

With a smile, he decided he knew what to do about Alice's shyness & blew out most candles, just leaving the one next to his bed. He then untied one of the curtain holders of the canopy bed, gently wrapping it over Alice's eyes. She tensed and seem to grow wary, but Reaver gently shushed until she relaxed again, and placed a kiss on her forehead. Alice couldn't help but be calmed by his demeanor, the gentleness he was lavishing onto her.

"With this, both of us are vulnerable and naked," Reaver explained, "And with your eyes covered, you don't need to worry about distractions. Focus on the heat of our bodies, and follow your intuition."

Alice nodded & he took her hands in his, guiding them down to his hard cock. Alice gasped lightly when her hands made contact with it. Reaver smirked at her innocence & cupped her face with his hands, leaning in & kissing her deeply. Alice relaxed again, & slowly her hands began to explore him while his mouth kept her mind elsewhere. She first felt around for places that pleased Reaver, & he was all too happy to growl & moan against her lips when she did something he liked. But eventually, Alice's hands did little more than make Reaver's arousal painful, & he broke their passionate kisses to urge her to continue on.

"Alice dear, I need that delectable mouth of yours now," Reaver purred. One of his hands gently moved behind her head & he pushed down, guiding her mouth down to his cock. At first she turned her face away, & Reaver patiently ran his fingers through her long hair. She looked adorable to him, her cheek pressed on his length while he petted her, her body language showing how nervous she was.

"Don't be shy, my flower," Reaver groaned, desperation lacing his voice, "Here, I will show you where to start."

Slowly, Reaver wrapped Alice's hair around his fingers & guided her lips to the head of his cock where she slowly opened her mouth & allowed his length to slide in. She was glad for the blindfold over her eyes as Reaver gently smoothed her hair & massaged the back of her neck. She knew he had to be looking down at her, & could only guess what facial expressions he made.

Reaver stared down at the clever vixen as she sucked & licked on his cock, slowly finding a rhythm that pleased him most. He let out growls & hisses of pleasure, watching her with interest as her mouth played along his cock. Alice wasn't the best head he'd had, but he had to hand it to her, she was persistent and didn't seem like she was giving up. The next time she decided to pleasure him, he would start to give tips, & guide her more seriously. For now, he indulged in her curious exploration, his fingers sliding over her upper back and skin, encouraging more exploration.

With a harsh groan, Reaver felt his climax coming & suddenly pulled out of Alice's mouth, dragging her back up so he could kiss her, his climax exploding from his thick rod. His juices sprayed on their stomachs, & Reaver held Alice against him tightly until he finished. Alice laid on top of him, panting against his chest while she tried to calm herself. Why the hell was that so hot to her?

"Now, it's your turn," Reaver murmured.

"My turn…?"

"Of course, dearest."

Reaver carefully moved back over Alice, keeping the blindfold over her eyes. She squirmed a bit nervously as he wiped her stomach clean of his seed, already using his own mouth to tease and explore her inner thighs. She wiggled a bit more and clung to the bed, but she wasn't trying to escape. Reaver smiled, allowing his tongue to slowly and deliberately slide down her soft skin. He had Alice right where he wanted her tonight.


End file.
